


Lord Potter Black and the Curse of the DADA

by Chinitoblanco



Series: Lord Potter Black Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood Magic, Bottom Harry, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other, Powerful Harry, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinitoblanco/pseuds/Chinitoblanco
Summary: A new mission will lead Harry back into his first-ever home. And that is breaking the curse bestowed by the late Dark Lord to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class which is said to have caused its teachers unable to last a year in their jobs.Will he succeed in lifting the curse this time?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Lord Potter Black Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027965
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. A Climactic Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is shocked upon the arrival of an unexpected guest. Who would have thought he'd show up in such a unique way?

Minerva is in distress.

Her hands are clasped against the rim of the podium where she stood at, sweeping her gaze at the students in front as they waited for her to deliver her speech before the term officially starts.

The headmistress was more anxious rather than antsy. It really has nothing to do with her dreading of a threatening event to happen since the war ended. Meanwhile, she wouldn’t mind starting a new one on her own should an imprudent young man decide not to show his face as what they’d agreed upon.

_Sigh…_

Could this day get any worse?

The sorting has ended. The main course is served, and yet… the one she’s expecting hasn’t shown up yet.

Could it be…?

No… No… It’s likely never going to happen.

He made an oath to the school and that commitment was bound to his magic. Whatever doubts her mind is taunting her will be pointless if she allows it to travel that way, but…

Heavens! For the love of Merlin!

This is driving her insane. Her patience is slipping. Her mind is blowing. She made a mental note to drop by Poppy’s office later for a stronger calming potion.

There’s no point in worrying. She keeps telling that to herself. He can be here any moment now, but then again…

Where on earth could that boy would possibly be, then?

Minerva cast a tempus charm showing five minutes before twelve o’ clock. It’s getting late. They have to send the children to their dormitories whether he’ll make it or not.

She couldn’t delay the night any further.

Minerva recounted the last time they had talked. She can swear it before every book that an owl has been sent to each staff member informing them of the schedule. Meaning, he couldn’t have missed his own letter telling them to be here at least a day before the kids arrive by train.

She considered other chances. After all, he’s a busy man. He may have been caught up in the middle of something important before he got here today.

 _Or he could’ve sent her a note if that had been the case!_ She grumbled in disdain.

Her worries arise. Her fear escalated…

Oh, how can she not be?

That boy has the tendency to lure trouble in, no matter where he is! There’s no such thing as a safe place for him.

Could it be that something happened to the man along the way?

Minerva shook her head. She trusts the kid. He’s more powerful than what his name could bargain him for. Oh! She had every reason to gloat way greater than any wizard, history has ever heard of. There is nothing that comes across his path he can never handle, that boy.

Why? He led a war once. How is it different from dealing with mad ruffians?

Her mind drifting off somewhere else, the headmistress recalls for any subtle hints he may have dropped on their previous chitchats. The image of the canny young man emerges with that devious smirk on his face. She doesn’t pretty much like what he has said.

 _“Watch out, Minnie. I’ll make it there with a bloody climactic entrance. I’d like to see their jaws dropping on the floor and their eyes popping wide open once I make it to hall.”_ His words were tailed off by a vicious cackle that almost sounded like the late Tom Riddle himself. Minerva thought he was only joking so she decided to ignore it. She didn’t heed to the warning at all.

Whatever it is, she has no idea what the boy is scheming. The lady could only pray in silence hoping it wouldn’t be as bad as those who preceded him.

She had seen worse. From two evil red-headed twins to four blasted Marauders who became every headmaster’s nightmare throughout the years.

He couldn’t be worse than them, now, could he?

Minerva brushes the horrifying memory off her head. This time, she found herself reminiscing a particular incident back when the boy was in his second year. He and his friend have this sheer dumb luck of stumbling into trouble including breaking into the school on an enchanted car and wandering across dangerous chambers through a girl’s bathroom.

Mordred help her! She hoped he wouldn’t think about doing the same stunt this year or she wouldn’t survive it until summer.

Howbeit and all that, whatever he has in mind, Minerva is confident he wouldn’t be a prat to let her down. The man is too noble for a person to turn his back away in times of need no matter how big nor small the favor is.

That is why she has driven her attention back into the students who are now halfway through their dinner, catching the meaningful glances of the half-goblin, half-wizard charms master clearing his throat, silently asking her what’s wrong since she’s been standing on the podium for more than a minute now without saying a word.

Pulling herself back together, the headmistress raises her voice. “Students… welcome to another year in Hogwarts. Before I send you back to your dorms, I wish to make some few announcements…” she went on with the usual reminder about the forbidden forest still off-limits to anyone who didn’t wish to die a horrible death. Not to mention, the magical creatures would appreciate not to be disturbed in their humbled dwelling place. She also proclaimed this year’s newly designated Head Boy and Girl much to the delight of the higher years. 

Finally, when it was time to mention a few names that will be a new addition to the staff members, her worries have increased to a rapid state, causing her veins to lightly palpitate. And yet, despite the uneasiness, she went on with her drawn-out speech.

“… as it is no secret to the past generations of its unusual occurrence, this year, our school will have a new professor to handle the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class.” She paused. “He may be known to be the best among the others. Even so, I am honored to be granted another retiree from the Auror ranks to take the post, although certain circumstances may have caused a few delays in his arrival to the school.”

She was keen to say a lot more when a roaring thunder cuts her off from introducing the new Hogwarts teacher. Minerva looks up to the ceiling followed by the others. Some students lifted their finger upwards to point at the sudden movements of the clouds. One first year Ravenclaw nudges at the boy on her side, explaining, “it’s bewitched to look like the bright night sky” which he returns with an approving nod.

However, it no longer looks as bright as how it had been. Thick dark clouds swarm into a dappled swirl, forewarning a raging storm coming from outside the castle.

They watch in horror as lightning cut crazy zig-zags into the firmament. Moments later, there came another rumbling noise of thunder that caused shrieks from terrified children.

Then, it suddenly appeared. It first came out as a brilliant flash that flickered and waned. One would think they only must’ve imagined it. It was not a bolt, streaking to earth, but more like an almighty shadow of a gigantic bird with long, elegant tailfeathers and three pairs of powerful wings. Its call resonated deafening thunder strikes causing a lot of shrieks and gasps among the crowd.

“Blimey!!!”

“Is that…”

“A thunderbird?”

There were murmurs all over. Confusion fill the entire hall seeing the flying magical bird.

“What on earth is it doing here? It’s supposed to sense an incoming danger, isn’t it?”

All heads turn toward the Headmistress for answers, but Minerva decided to wait for what it is about to do next. Perhaps she can have their Care for Magical Creatures explain to them later what’s going on should it be needed.

It must’ve felt its presence was recognized. The magnificent creature has finally decided to reveal itself from hiding behind the clouds. It makes another thundering roar declaring power beyond imaginable whilst striking fear in a crowd of terrified spectators.

The magical bird managed to get into the castle as if it came directly from the sky above the ceiling. Its iridescent wings spread widely gliding above them in huge circles. Roaring occasionally to stake authority.

Minerva could hear the ramblings behind her back. They wanted to know what gave away their visitor to suddenly show up.

Did it come to send them all a message?

Is the war not over yet? Are they all still in danger?

Finally, it dawned upon her. A feral smirk curls up on her lips that can match that of the Slytherins’ as soon as she realizes something what nobody else didn’t.

“No.” She responded. Her smile wouldn’t leave her face at a minimal.

Talk about dramatic entrance…

He did make it on time.

Minerva didn’t have to wait that long before she decides to call on the bird and put an end to his crazy antics. He’d proven his point. There’s no need to keep the young one’s in their dumbfounded faces up the whole night. They have to be up early in the morning for their first day of class.

As it did one last roar that nearly shook the castle’s grounds, the thunderbird hovered in mid-air for a second before gliding slowly into a descending pattern. And then, as it reaches a few feet below ground level, it plummets like a missile and drops itself into the stone floor with a loud BANG. The flying creature burst into a column of thick white smoke, sucking itself to shrink into a more solid form resembling a gigantic white cocoon.

The smoke dissipated as if it was suctioned by a vacuum machine, leaving in its trail a tall figure of a man— a wizard – in full regal robes walking gracefully toward the head table. One hand carries an expensive-looking cane with a handle bearing the head of a Griffin carved out of ivory while the lower part held the symbol of the Caduceus— a magical staff that once belonged to the ancient Greek god, Hermes. It has two identical serpents entwining on opposite sides facing each other while the base is surrounded by a pair of golden wings.

There was a loss for words.

Shock fill the entire hall.

Not a pin drop could be heard. The only noise deafening their ears was the tapping of footsteps clip-clopping on the stone marble.

The young man strode tall and magnificent. The fine clothes he wore bore a statement… a grandeur of pureblood aristocracy. That’s what it is. What was left of his Animagus form is a bunch of Long Black feathers decorating his shoulders on both ends fastened by an emerald epaulette on top of an expensive-looking mink fur coat and ebony cape. His regal look was complemented by a black three-piece suit underneath, black tailored pants, and pointed Oxford shoes made of dragonhide adorn his footing.

The man flashes a wide grin before an amused McGonagall rolling her eyes. The others remained stunned and quiet on their feet. Must have hadn’t recovered from the astonishing sight yet.

“As much as I find your transfiguration quite impressive, I expect a relatively valid reason for almost missing the feast, Mister Potter.” She drawls in a slightly indifferent leer.

“My apologies, Minerva.” The young man, Harry, as he was called, responded. His authority intact, yet the tone of respect in place, his gallant voice, so lovely and yet so powerful, booms across the hall. It induces a tingling sensation in every girl or boy’s spine and make one cringe in fear all at the same time. “I was caught in the middle of a storm on my way across Wales. Unfortunately, I couldn’t get myself out of it – Derek, close your mouth. You’ll catch flies.” He nudges to a tiny Gryffindor first year gaping like a fish as he passes by – eyes widened to find out the Great Harry Potter knows him by his first name.

How did he know it?

“I was expecting an owl notice since this morning.” There’s admonition and relief in the woman’s lips whilst trailing her gaze at his footsteps with her scrutinizing glares.

“Promised you a grand entrance, didn’t I?” the man cheekily replied. Standing next to her, Harry faces about in full grace and surveys the crowd. “Hullo, everyone!” He greeted with a childish wave of enthusiasm.

She tries to hold down a snort before Minerva faces forward and clears her throat. Her stern face back on, she continued, “as I was saying, Mister Harry Potter will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts from the first years to the seventh. My hopes remain that he’ll manage to make his stay longer thus, breaking the record.”

There’s a mild clamor of chattering and grumbling among the students. Most are shocked. Others were confused. Slowly, as it finally sinks into their younger brains, a gradual applause began to fill the air. It gets louder and louder as it gets longer. Even the house of serpents in the fourth table made catcalling noises much to the headmistress’ displeasure.

Harry groaned a moan of protest. “Honestly Minerva, I’d prefer they would call me Professor Potter or Professor Black. I find it more comfortable and less awkward.” Clearly, the name still annoys him despite the years of his overexposure to the wizarding public.

She ignores him by going on providing more instructions to the students. “Professor Potter has graciously accepted to take the post despite his busy schedule. Given his name and all, I expect everyone to show their respect towards him the way a teacher or a guardian deserves. I would also encourage everyone not to give him any reason to turn you into anything that flutters, crawls, or slithers. He said he hasn’t learned any reversal spells to undo them yet.” She pauses as Harry gave an approving nod behind her, relishing the joy on their horrified faces. Harry reminded her to make it clear he doesn’t want to be ogled at as The-Boy-Who-Lived or Lord Potter Black by idiots who couldn’t string two words together when talking to the young man.

She added a few more words including a new list of banned products Mister Filch insisted her to remind them of, amusing Harry contentedly before sending the children off to bed. Soon, the shuffling of chairs and the thumping of footsteps followed. Prefects directed the first years to their respective houses but not before younger ones came in to approach their Lord of the House curtsying or bowing their heads to pay their respects and trotted back into the crowd.

“So much for being the head of multiple houses, eh?” a cold sneer makes both adults turn to their side. Tall and blonde with deep aristocratic accent, a man accosted towards them with a dignified and yet warm greeting.

“Professor Malfoy, pleasant to join our company.” Minerva twitches her lip. It’s funny the way she talks to him reminds Harry of that of a former teacher. Someone he _used to_ despise back in the earlier years.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” The man leers back with a cocky grin. “Heir Malfoy.”

“Lord Potter-Black,” he greeted. “Such an honor working with you here in Hogwarts.”

The raven-hair extends a hand. This time, his smile looks brighter and more genuine. “I’ll have none of those, cousin Draco. Can’t say I don’t feel the same way though.” He added. Harry loved the occasional bickers and banters with this guy. It doesn’t lead to anything serious unlike their younger selves where they practically loathed each other in school.

That was until they both realized they were close relatives when they got older.

“Professor Malfoy has proven his exceptional prowess in the art of brewing after he successfully outdid his predecessors.” Minerva inserts proudly. “Mind you. The Slytherins love him the same way they looked up to Severus.”

Harry raised his brows, “Professor Slughorn, I wouldn’t be surprised, but Snape? Really, Draco?”

The blonde rolled his eyes with a vague air of annoyance. “You forgot I inherited my godfather’s vaults, Potter.” He sneered. “That includes his extensive knowledge in brewing potions. And stop mocking me when you benefit a lot from it yourself.” He was referring to a not-so-known pharmaceutical guild that has been under the family operations for more than five decades. 

With a chuckle, the lord of the house of both Potter and Black shakes his head. “I tend to forget that sometimes.” He didn’t sound regretful for saying it, not the very least. Harry would never blame himself for it. There are moments he forcibly nipped his memories of the man out of his thoughts. The same bastard who showed nothing but loath and hatred towards him as his way of protecting him since he was little.

“I assumed you’d prefer staying in one of the private quarters, Mister Potter. I already alerted the house elves to make it ready before you arrived.” Minerva says wryly. As headmistress, she has absolute control over the castle. But as the Head to three of the school’s founders, Harry practically owns the place. Thus, granting him ultimate access to the property and indulge on its hidden amenities – An indoor pool resembling an underground cave, a theater or more like a gaming room complete with both muggle and magical gaming facilities, never mind the luxury of living in one of those lavish suite rooms nobody knows have ever existed.

Harry slightly tilted his head, a grateful smile drawn on his face. “Thanks, Minnie. I’d probably be at the West Wing Apartments if it’s available.” He loved that part of the castle right next to the Gryffindor common rooms. It has large glass windows with a nice view of the Black Lake. Not to mention, it features a grand terrace where he can spend the afternoon reading a book under the shady trees that grew on its stone railings.

Minerva calls for a name and a Hogwarts elf pops out before them. He introduces himself as Dusty and rushed to inform the others in making sure the requested room is available for their Great Master Potter to sleep in.

As customary among noblemen, Harry turned to face his soon-to-be colleagues, “Minnie, cousin of mine. I know it’s quite late but I wonder if I can fancy you both to a cup of tea?”

The old lady was prompt to turn away the offer. With a hearty laugh, she waved a hand off him. “It’s half past midnight, young man. I should turn in for the night. Perhaps some other time?” Harry nodded. “I shall see you both at breakfast. Goodnight, gentlemen.”

“Goodnight, Minnie/Minerva.” They both nodded in unison.

As it was late as she pointed it out, Harry and Draco thought it a nice idea to follow suit. The blonde offered to walk him to his new room with the real intention to snoop around the luxurious West Wing Apartments.

They went past through the main hall that would lead them into the grand staircases. Harry was greeted by several resident ghosts, including Nearly Headless Nick.

“What a pleasant surprise! Your Majesty, welcome back to Hogwarts.” A fog of a nobleman bows in reverence. Doing so caused his barely severed head to drop onto his shoulders but the thin portion of skin held it from totally falling off his neck.

Harry rolled his eyes instead of stopping the dead man from calling him with worthless titles. “Thanks, Nick. There’s no crown here, see?” He tapped his head pointedly.

“No crown yet.” The ghost corrected matter-of-factly.

Malfoy snorted next to him. “There’s no point arguing. You’ll never win.”

“Whatever, Dray.” Harry retorted.

The men walked past the portrait of the Fat Lady that’s supposed to lead them to the Lion’s Den and headed straight into the hall across the West Wing on the farther end. To anyone, it looked nothing but a hall of portraits with dozens of Suit of Armors lined up as if guarding the place, but to the founders’ heir, it’s a Royal Family residence.

The portrait of a Knight with an oversized sword riding on a Fat Pony shows up at an empty portrait at the center of the corridor. He was charging toward them both as if they were intruders, calling them rogues and other insulting names. “Stand back! You scoundrels. Thou shalt not pass beyond these gates or you’ll answer to the blade.” He yelled.

Smiling, Harry steps forward and approaches the weird knight. “Good evening, Sir Cadogan.” He greeted. “I come as Earl Lionhome of the House of Gryffindor. How are you tonight?”

The scrawny armored-wizard blinked his eyes several times before realizing who he was gawking at. “Why? It’s Harry Potter.” He dropped his sword and knelt on the ground. “Forgive my insolence, sire.”

“No need for that, Sir Cadogan.”

“It is always a pleasure to serve the royal family of the Emrys.” The man stated with reverence. “How can this loyal servant be of assistance?”

With a sigh, Harry replied, “I’d like to make use of the Royal Apartments, please.”

Sir Cadogan jumped to his feet. With a graceful bow, he swung his portrait open revealing a huge oak door. “The Royal Apartments is open to the sons of the founders and their guests.” The blond who looked amused at the bloody git’s antics, smirks.

“Thank you, sir.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty.” And with a final bow, he takes his visor off and yelled at the retreating duo. “Farewell, sirs. And If ever you have the need of a noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir... Cadogan.”

Draco snorted, “Yeah, we'll call you... if we ever need anyone mental.”

Harry couldn’t stop tittering over the blonde’s comment. How funny that it reminded him of his best friend who also said the same thing.

“Seriously, mate. He never changed.” The Malfoy heir complained.

“That’s Sir Cadogan, alright.” Harry simpered. He ushered the other young man to the sitting room where the fireplace is already being lit. And what a room it is indeed. The house elves did a pretty good job in maintaining the place. “Now that there’s just the two of us, I guess a Firewhiskey is more appropriate than tea, isn’t it?”

Draco nodded, “a glass or two sounds nice.” He replied.

“Right.” The brunet uncorks a bottle and pours a generous amount to two square glasses. And then, hands it over to the other young man who took it in one swig.

“This one has good taste.” He reacted as soon as the rim parted his lips.

Harry smirked, “aged from the barrels of Serbia.” He stated proudly.

“Father would love these.” Draco stared at the bottle and thought about asking where he had acquired such an expensive drink.

“I’ll send him one.” Harry offered. “How’s he, by the way? Haven’t seen him since I came back to England last week.”

The young Malfoy hands him back the glass, asking for another pint before giving his response. In the next two hours, the two members of the House of Black talked about Malfoy Senior and the family business before calling it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of the Lord Potter Black Collection that will show Harry Potter, now known as Harry Potter-Black, an ex-Auror who decided to live a life as an independent individual. His hero-complex will prevent him from turning away from his passion. That is to help the needed, the troubled, and the ones in danger. Thus, becoming the Greatest Wizarding Detective has ever known. There will be cross-overs of characters from other books along the way as well as mentions of lines that were quoted from the original Harry Potter Books.
> 
> Setting is held at the time after the Great War and the fall of Lord Voldemort.
> 
> Join Harry in his adventures as the Magical Version of London's infamous Sherlock Holmes.


	2. First Day of Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They expect him to be the best teacher ever. A cool teacher material. But maybe not quite?

“Did you say, Harry Potter? You mean _the Great ‘_ Harry Potter’?”

“Just said it, didn’t I? Honestly, mate. Where were you last night?”

“I thought it was just some sort of a prank from those horrible Gryffins.”

“You find _literally_ storming into the Great Hall a sort of a prank, eh?”

“No, no! That was bloody brilliant!”

“So, I’d thought.”

“Blimey. I heard he used to teach Defense when he was only a student. He must be that good.”

“Brandon, the man defeated you-know-who twice. Survived the killing curse twice. Saved the wizarding world _more than_ twice. People even call him the Master of Death. I don’t know what that means but if you think he’s not that good enough, there’s something wrong with your brain.”

“Well, you can’t blame me for being speculative.”

There was a flap of rolled newspaper hitting someone’s head followed by a loud “ouch!” from one of those two conversing Ravenclaw students.

Breakfast the next morning was noisier than the usual. People can’t seem to get over talking about the stunting show their new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor had put up. Add it to the fact that it will be Harry Potter himself who will be teaching them. They thought they were the luckiest batch of students Hogwarts has ever had.

The Great Hall is humming an atmosphere of excitement. There’s a good number of craning necks and eyes roaming around like hawks as they try to look for the raven-haired man with a lightning scar on his forehead. They stole glances at the Head Table several times only to end their meals with a groan of disappointment.

At that exact same moment, nobody knows the young Potter Lord decided to have his meal of toast with bacon and egg at the comfort of his personal quarters. Harry enjoyed the house elves pampering him with all sorts of food acting almost like Molly Weasley as they fill the table from loaves of bread to a pitcher of ice-cold pumpkin juice.

The first years were the ones to have a glimpse of him first just after their little feet had brought them into the Serpentine Corridor. They were greeted by the man in his Monday work clothes consisting of a charcoal gray waistcoat over a white dress shirt paired with the same color of tailored pants. His metal black shoes of high-quality leather gleaming splendidly beneath.

“Good morning, children.” He beamed at the sight of their enthusiasm. Harry looked around and noticed several familiar faces. Some are distant nephews and nieces from different Houses under his lordship while others are godchildren living in the orphanage founded by the young man himself along with his friends.

“Good morning, sir.” They chorused, except for a brown-haired boy sitting vivaciously in front.

“Callum, when we’re at home, I’m your Uncle Harry,” The brunet explained to the kid gently. “But since you’re in my class, I’m your professor. Do you understand?”

“Yes Uncle… I mean, Professor.” Callum’s cheeks reddened amidst his friends’ chuckles.

Harry ruffled his hair. The boy was an orphan and one of the closest to him. He was found in the muggle world roaming the streets of London who used to be under the care of a child-labor syndicate. A special force working under his agency in coordination with the Department of Child Welfare Services rescued the kid after weeks of constant surveillance. Harry personally led the operation in which to his outrage, he nearly tortured their leader to oblivion. 

They were horrified to find out that the syndicate was aware of his abilities and used the poor boy to their personal interests. Stealing and pickpocketing by means of magic.

Since then, Callum lived in the Children’s Village of LilJamestown, a lovely little hamlet for orphaned witches and wizards in Godric’s Hollow. There, he was brought up and cared for by older children whom he learned to look up into as brothers and sisters of his own. They were so proud of him when he received his Hogwarts Letter which Harry handed over himself, carefully hidden inside his birthday gift.

“You’ll get used to it, Callum. You got a whole year to practice.” Harry winked at him.

The older wizard paced across the room as he started the class by creating a fun way of self-introduction.

“Let’s play a game.” He announced. A smirk draws up on Harry’s face. His arm lifted and a pygmy puff appears on the palm of his hand. “His name is Duffy. Charming little fluffball, isn’t he?”

Most of the girls gushed as soon as the fluffy little creature purrs like a cat. Probably his way of saying, ‘hello’ to everyone, they’d thought.

“Duffy here will be bouncing from one student to the next one.” Harry explained while tickling it with his finger. “He will ask you one question at a time. Once he lands on your shoulder, you will reveal the answer to the class before he jumps into the other. If you don’t, he’ll remain on your shoulder as long as he pleased. Mind you. His tiny paws can be pretty ticklish.” He wriggled his brows whereas stating the warning.

Soon enough, they found out what Harry was talking about. The longer he stayed on their skin, the more it tickles them. They were obliged to answer questions such as their nicknames, their likes, and their dislikes. Otherwise, they end up writhing in laughter from the tickling sensation Duffy’s paws are causing them.

It was a fun activity with the pink fluffball jumping many times that lasted for nearly thirty minutes. Once it was over, everyone was cheering happily and Duffy is resting on top of Harry’s scalp before vanishing it completely without using a wand.

“Now, it’s time for the actual lesson.” He claps his hand. “We will not be using those books for now. I want you to learn from this subject through practice. All you need is your wand.”

Eyes widen in excitement, the children complied and shoved their books into their bags.

“Everyone ready? Excellent!” Harry looked around before he went ahead. “Before we learn the spells we use in defense, we have to understand first the concept of the arts. So, I’d like to ask you a question now. What _is_ a Dark Art? And why do we have to defend ourselves from it?”

Several hands are up.

Harry smiled. It doesn’t seem so bad to teach kids, he realized. Most of them have gone to the pre-magical school.

They knew their history.

They knew their fundamentals well.

“I will teach you how to use your wands instead of raising your hand.” He suggested. “That would be easier.”

They nodded, too eager to learn.

Oh, Merlin. He’s proud of them.

***

“I’m telling you. He’s bloody incredible!”

“Best Defense teacher ever.”

“I hope he’ll stay as our teacher until we graduate.”

“Well, if the rumor is true that the subject is cursed, I won’t put my hopes in it too much, mate.”

“Oh! Come on. That’s Harry Potter. Why do we always have to doubt him?”

“How could he cast those spells without his wand?”

“Sorcerers don’t need their wands. That’s what I heard of.”

“You’re joking!”

“That’s wicked!”

The talk among the lower years drove the anticipation of the others. It’s been nine years since the final battle and yet, there has never been a decent defense teacher to fill in the position. Which is why the sixth and seventh years were eyeing him hopeful looks, eager to learn as much as they could to make it up to pass their N.E.W.T.s.

They have no idea that the first lesson they will ever have to learn is not to anger the young man. Not when it has something to do with his looks or his anatomy in general.

Oh, how they wished they could’ve paid more attention to the warning McGonagall gave them and they won’t have to suffer from the consequence.

“Miss Owens.” A seventh-year girl flinch on her seat the moment her name was called.

“Ye – yes, sir.”

Harry stood in front of the class. His arms folded on top of his chest. Some of the students swallowed a lump on their throats seeing the former Auror throwing them scary looks. They got confused when all of a sudden, his mood changes while they were having their discussions.

“I appreciate that you find my body somewhat interesting, young lady but I would rather have you focus on the class.” He drawled. “A wizard can use his looks as a means of distraction to lure its prey. Glamour and polyjuice can be deceiving at times. It can take any form. Even those people we badly desire.” Harry’s stone-cold gazes are piercing through her eyes. “And stop drooling, for crying out loud.” His frightening hiss has caused everyone else to jump from their seats.

“I – I don’t know what you mean, sir.” She stammers.

A non-verbal spell resembling an Accio sparks out of Harry’s hand and a rolled magazine swoops in the air after it flew out of her bag. It’s a copy of **_Witch Weekly_** with his moving photo in it, wearing nothing but a quaffle he held in both hands barely covering the mid-portion of his groins. Harry looked mortified to see himself winking at him seductively. He tried to recall when it was taken and when he did, mumbled something about murdering someone that sounds more like ‘Zabini’.

No wonder he noticed half of the class eyeing his bum hungrily in the past hour.

Plus, that lip bite! It’s outrageous!

Oh, how he wished he hadn’t had agreed to have that photo taken. It was a promotion ad for an underclothing line, he remembered, and the reason why he was convinced was that Pansy had promised a portion of the revenue will be donated to the construction of a new orphanage.

Harry thought he looked like a whore in that magazine!

He fought the urge to slap a hand to cover his face.

Okay, fine. The man knew he had a nice, well-toned body. Years of working in the Auror Department has gifted him with remarkable muscles in his arms and legs. Gone was the boy with bony shoulders and knobbly knees. What has become of him now is an epitome of sex and lust.

Although he doesn’t pay attention to it too much.

Harry looked around and saw a few guilty faces. There are even a couple of boys! Merlin’s balls. He noticed. Another spark in his hand comes out and around eight more copies of the same magazine flew into his grasps.

“I’d like to see eight students in my office after the class.” He snarled. “Get your books. Go to page four. In your own words, determine the possible cause of wizards becoming Dark Lords and state your opinion on how it could have been avoided. I want a three-foot-long essay done for each to be submitted asap!”

The seventh years blinked their eyes in astonishment. Caught off guard, it took them a while before the shuffling of bags and parchment could be heard. They didn’t feel it at first but that must’ve been the worst day of their lives in Hogwarts since the time of Severus. Worse, their punishment didn’t end there much to their horror.

“I want everybody to understand the way I teach.” Harry walks around. His tone no longer friendly, unlike the first hour when they stepped into his class. “I believe in the principle of locomotive learning that only involves wand usage and mastery of spells. I know some of you wanted to be in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after you graduate. That should help you a lot before you undergo physical training.”

He scans his gaze across the room like a vulture searching for corpses, noticing a few pleading looks from those who are innocent. But he wanted to make it a point to these children that the punishment for one will be a punishment for all.

Why? Life is not fair after all.

“On the other hand, due to circumstances and I should say thanks to some of you who patronizes their professor – so much, I don’t think I’m in the mood to teach you the way I want to, right now. Therefore, until your friends will see the error of their ways, your next lessons will involve nothing but lectures and books. Perhaps, in about two days? Two weeks? Two months? Depends…” He smirks.

Several jaws nearly dropped onto the floor.

Two months? That long?

No… no way! It can’t be. What will they learn from all these?

The seventh years wanted to protest. They wanted to yell it to the disdainful professor how he’s being unfair to them. But judging by his looks – his hand glowing sickening green ready to strike a curse, they wouldn’t dare step their toe out of the line.

Their choice. Get themselves transfigured or die.

They’d go for death than speak for themselves. They wouldn’t risk it.

True to his word, all the seventh years from four houses suffered the ordeal in the next few days. Unlike the joy and excitement, they heard from the lower years who couldn’t stop talking how cool their defense teacher is, they can only lament over it and wait until his temper dissipates.

The culprits were already shunned by their peers three days after the incident. They took most of the blow since they were condemned to be at fault for the punishment all of them have to take.

That was the purpose of it. Harry knows exactly how it feels to be singled out by your friends. He had too much experience of it especially back in his fourth and fifth year. It may be harsh. But one thing they have to learn is that true friends never blame you over uncontrolled emotions. Even if it’s something to do with puberty and growth hormones.

The news spread like wildfire throughout the castle. The lower years were terrified that they took it as a serious warning. Nothing can be worse than getting forced to write a three-foot-long essay let alone finishing it in one day! It’ll fry your brains to death and the wards wouldn’t let you out until you finish it.

It can be horrible than a nightmare!

“Lisa, Michael. What can I do for you, little ones?” Harry shifted in his seat. Two tiny first years, a boy and a girl came waddling in his office. One look can tell they’re siblings. In fact, these two are practically twins. The girl, rather shy, steps forward and hands him over a neatly wrapped parcel.

“Mum wants us to give this to you.” She says in a soft, almost-whispered mumble.

His brows raised, Harry graciously took the parcel from her hands. The man unwrapped it before their eyes and what he saw melted his heart. It’s a box of homemade Chorley Cakes still placed under a warming charm.

“Thank you.” He flashed a genuine smile.

“She said she wanted to give them as a ‘thank you’ gift for helping us get in.” It was Michael who said it this time. His eyes darting the floor, fiddling the hem of his robes.

Harry’s eyes softened. He could make out their mother’s grateful smile and her husband talking to their kids sending them to the train in the Platform. These two came from a family of werewolves. It has already been common knowledge that certain creatures can possess magical abilities powerful enough for them to be sent to Hogwarts. Take his godfather, Remus, for example. Only the bigoted perception among some of those in the Ministry and the Wizengamot that deprives them of their rights to live as normal witches and wizards.

He’s been working on a four-year-long battle fighting for their rights, using his powers in both economy and politics to pass as many bills as he can to give them a better life. Most of it was a vow he made in honor of Remus and for the future generation of lycanthropes. For Teddy, his godson and for the others.

The most recent bill that were granted approval was their right to be admitted to any magical school as well as the right to land a stable job after passing their N.E.W.T.s.

Lisa and Michael were among the first batch of children to be sent to Hogwarts. Their father, a graduate of a law school in Wales, was given a decent work in one of the Law firms in Diagon Alley.

“Why don’t you join me for a nice cup of tea?” Harry asked them which he took no for an answer after summoning an elf to fetch a teapot and three cups and saucers. Quite hesitant, the twins took their seats in the chairs in front of his desk asking them about their first day in school so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of the Lord Potter Black Collection that will show Harry Potter, now known as Harry Potter-Black, an ex-Auror who decided to live a life as an independent individual. His hero-complex will prevent him from turning away from his passion. That is to help the needed, the troubled, and the ones in danger. Thus, becoming the Greatest Wizarding Detective has ever known. There will be cross-overs of characters from other books along the way as well as mentions of lines that were quoted from the original Harry Potter Books.
> 
> Setting is held at the time after the Great War and the fall of Lord Voldemort.
> 
> Join Harry in his adventures as the Magical Version of London's infamous Sherlock Holmes.


	3. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two idiots meeting under a tree, err a cottage, sorry. Playing hide and seek of feelings for each other...

Charlie Weasley is an easy-going type of a lad. He’s not keen to listen to the news – not the Daily Prophet nor to those rubbish that go mostly around the school. He prefers it being alone tending to the chores in his warm little hut, taking care of his plants and animals wandering the castle grounds. The loudest of the gossips can knock off his cottage and Charley Weasley remain oblivious, the last person to possibly hear about it.

He enjoys the milieu of his little vegetable garden – a definition of luxury to a simple insouciant young man that of a former dragon-handler like him. Charlie spends most of his time here whenever there are no students to teach. It’s been two years since he handled Care for Magical Creatures in Hogwarts, replacing Hagrid.

His house is simple, yet cozy and inviting. It crouched low into the grassy embankment, as though it were trying to hide, but the misshapen slate roof was too large to go unnoticed. The sides were the same grey slabs as the low walls in the dales and the roof was a darker slate.

The garden is a miniature vineyard of pumpkin, lettuces, and native shrubs, each of them trimmed as if they were green flames. To move about them is a sort of music, a poetry that cannot be spoken in words, yet is heard and calms everything that he is.

Charlie hums happily wrenching a few fresh cabbages from the rich soil. The song reminded him of his beloved dragons back in the Romanian Reserve. He was thinking about making a nice pot roast for dinner. It’s the weekend. Usually, he would prefer eating on his own abode than stay in the Great Hall enjoying the sumptuous food prepared by the house elves.

Don’t get him wrong. Their cooking is the best, way better than his mother’s exquisite culinary skills, but still, nothing can beat to a home-cooked meal with that warm and rich, fancy taste, plus, fresh fine ingredients wafting on the plate. Add a pint of Mule or a bottle of Firewhiskey on the table and everything would be perfect.

Sigh… if only he could ask for something more special, he wouldn’t mind having someone to spend and enjoy the dinner with. Only then, he can say his night is complete.

The man was too preoccupied lamenting over his loneliness, his basket half-full of potatoes, carrots, and lemon grass when a large hawk-like bird perched atop the wooden fence shook him of its presence.

“For the love of Merlin!” Charlie gasped, clutching his chest. “You're giving me a heart attack, mate.” He bawled out. His tone of voice brash. His hands still trembling in panic. His straw hat nearly flew off his head. “Don’t you ever try to scare me like that again, will you?”

The man was scolding the bird as if it could understand what he’s saying. And yet, there was no reaction from it. It just stood there on the fence, staring at him still… almost with emerald green eyes twinkling in amusement.

That pair of eyes just seem so familiar, he thought to himself for a while. It just didn’t occur to him that familiar something or someone has feathers and wings, glaring at him hawk-like.

“What’s with the surprise visit, dear fella?” Charlie asks the bird in a friendly manner. “You look beautiful. I hope you’d fancy a nice dinner with roasted beef and vegetables with a lonesome bloke here, eh?” He joked, pondering about stroking its magnificent feathers but decided not to risk his hand.

“A nice pot roast doesn’t sound so bad.” His ocean-blue eyes widen in shock. The flying creature that perched regally in front of his house magically turned itself into a man – a colleague. Charlie looked up to see his brother’s best-friend roosting on the fence looking as handsome as ever in his gray dress pants and ash waistcoat atop his white dress shirt with its sleeves folded up to the upper portion of his arms. The new defense teacher, his pseudo-brother – Harry Potter.

The transfiguration made him almost drop his basket onto the ground. “Ha – Harry?” He stammered.

“You look funny when you squeak.” The raven-haired young man didn’t bother hiding his smirk.

“I for one thing did not squeak, Potter.” Straightening his stance, Charlie defended himself indignantly. He was trying hard not to ogle at the pair of the nicest and firmest butt he had ever seen. Not to mention that prominent bulge revealing in between Harry’s thighs, thanks to that tight-fitting trousers he wore at that time. It didn’t help that he was half sitting-half scrunching with his hips slightly lifted against the chunk of wood. It had brought up all the buried feelings back onto the surface for the last couple of years he did all but ignored.

“Whatever you say, Weasley.” Sure thing, any form of uncontrolled girlish actions didn’t lessen the former dragon-handler’s masculinity at the least. Charlie in his dark-green-almost black sleeveless tunic with a high collar buttoned-up going downwards revealing his sculpted chest, paired with ivory breeches, hem clutching his firm and fine arse. It reminded him of all the sinful fantasies towards the man his dirty mind has come up with since he was fourteen at the Quidditch World Cup.

“I was hoping I can invite you to a drink or two at the Three Broomsticks. Although you must have other plans, the way I see it. You wouldn’t mind if I join you for dinner, would you?” Harry asks him hopefully. Charlie’s cooking is one of the best things about being a part of the Weasleys next to Molly’s.

“Of course, I don’t.” The former dragon-handler cleared his throat. “It’s been a while since I haven’t seen you, after all.” There’s a tone of excitement in his voice. He wanted to say, ‘I miss you’ but decided not to push it through.

Meanwhile, Harry was observing his every move. From the way he wringed on those vegetables to putting them into the basket. His eyes trailed at the way his muscles flexed in every stretch.

“You have such a lovely house.” Harry looked around. Charlie’s hut looked almost the same as the one he had in Romania located at the enclosure of the Dragon Reserve.

“It helped a lot when I was adjusting to my new workplace.” The ginger explained. “The vegetable patch was an added bonus.” He had known for a long time about Charlie’s fondness towards plants and animals. And since he loves to cook a lot, he loves to grow vegetables in his yard. It was one of the things Harry missed about the red-headed man when he stayed with him for a short time on a special mission before he retired from the Auror corps.

“I guess this should be enough.” Charlie decided after picking some tomatoes on a shrub. “Best be inside, now, mate. It’s getting dark.” He stood up and motions for Harry to follow him inside the house.

The man complied but not without getting past the chance in ogling the former dragon-handler’s arse the moment he turns to walk back.

Harry’s lip twitched up a bit as he roamed his gaze around the interior of the house of the second-oldest Weasley. He must have done a few changes to it compared to the many times he had been in the tiny cottage that was once owned by his half-man, half-giant friend. Expansion charms can make a lot of wonders. It has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a sitting room, and a kitchen. A typical wizard’s hut. It does look wider on the inside than the way one would look at it on the outside.

“Wow.” The raven-hair gasped. “This place is nice.” He commented.

Just exactly what he wanted in a house. His dream home was no more than a small cottage surrounded by flowers and a vegetable patch. Way far from the intricate life he had in a manor surrounded by people of politics and a crazy exposure from the press.

“It’s been a while since you’ve visited.” Charlie admonishes. He was referring to his old home in the dragon reserve. He deposited the vegetables he had gathered on the kitchen counter, picking up the teapot and places it on the fire. “Tea perhaps?” He offered.

“Sure.” Harry gulped. Those biceps looked just too sinful in his eyes. “I didn’t even know you already left the reserve to teach in Hogwarts.”

For a moment, his smile had faded. But as soon as he realizes, forces the smile back to come out of his face, beaming at Harry gently. “Got involved in another accident. Pretty nasty cut on my lower chest nearly brought me to my end. It was a horntail.” He added, “although not the same dragon you’ve outflown when you were in your fourth year. It was her older sister that did it actually.”

The young raven’s eyes widen from what he had heard. The thought of the man who was once in danger suddenly frightened him. “You – you were? Ho – how are you? Are you okay now?” He asked. There is too much worry in his voice when he blurted that out.

Charlie held out a chuckle. “Hey, I’m more than okay now.” He reassured him. “I was lucky the healers were prompt to fix me before it was too late. As if nothing happened. Although it left a scar at the back, opposite from where my lower chest got hit. I could’ve gone back after a month or so. But it made me realize that was the last straw. I still want to live longer. Still have plenty of things to accomplish.”

He gulped to stop himself from saying anything more. He wanted to admit that the true reason behind his decision was that he didn’t want to die without letting the man he was talking to find out how much he cared for him more than an older brother does.

Things have been different since Harry had left the reserve. He’d been gone for almost two years since the frequent visits. There has never been a day he wasn’t thinking about him, longing to draw him in his arms. Even the house he had looked into as his home for such a long time had lost its vibe since the man departed, heaven knows where he’d been all these years.

Harry held out a sigh of great relief. _At least he’s fine and safe now._ His mind is screaming deep within. He chose to say, “I couldn’t imagine what Molly would have thought if anything happens to you,” instead of, _“I’d be devastated if something bad happens to you, you know.”_

Charlie turn to look at him intently in the eyes. Whatever it is he is seeing right there, he couldn’t determine… or he had rather chose to deny it.

“Why weren’t I informed when this happened?” flabbergasted, he felt a bit hurt. He made friends at the reserve in those visits. How come none of them have thought about firecalling or owling him at the time?

Didn’t they know how much he cared for the guy?

“I guess you were off-the-track when they tried.” Charlie reasoned out. “But it’s not your fault. You had a lot of things going on in your mind. And when we met again at Christmas a few months after that, I have fully recovered. There’s no point making you worry for what it’s worth.” He supplied.

Harry wanted to argue but decided not to push the point before he might say anything that may reveal what’s hidden inside his heart. He’s not yet ready to discuss them yet. Especially in front of this dragon-tamer wearing such an outrageously sexy outfit.

“I haven’t seen the family since the holidays.” He admitted. He was on a world tour for two year’s straight.

Had he known!

“Got your owl, didn’t I?” Charlie smirked. “It was understandable. And since you were on the go from time to time, it will be impossible to track you down.” On the contrary, the man did get plenty of owls from Harry. Usually, they were updates of his whereabouts, his travels, or whatnot. There’re chances where the man returns to the country although they were mostly short-stays. He refused to oblige him to reply since chances in receiving them are no more than minimal. He could’ve left again before the owl arrives with his response mail which was proven by the dragon-handler himself many times.

“I spent last year’s Christmas in Ibiza.” Harry explained. “I went to oversee several family properties there.”

“You were with Mason, yes?” Charlie was referring to Mason Potter, the younger man’s blood-adopted brother. He’s silently hoping that the rich and famous bachelor, Harry Potter had preferred wandering the temptation island of sin with his brother than going there on his own. Surrounded by girls or probably… men. The thought alone brought a pang of worry in his chest.

“Yeah. How did you know?”

 _Made a wild guess. Thank heavens!_ He babbled in his head. Though he knew he didn’t have the right to be jealous.

Harry is a friend. He’s been incorporated with the Weasley family as the youngest little brother since he was eleven. He’s still way too younger than him by more than ten years. Not that he would consider it that the man is now fully grown up. Thus, narrowing the age gap. Harry is no longer the scrawny little guy wearing baggy clothes and round-rimmed glasses that he was. He has completely changed like the swan in the story of The Ugly Duckling from the Muggle tale. He’s become a nobleman, a real-life prince. A pure-blooded wizard, a true celebrity.

“That explains the gift you have sent me then.” Charlie’s smile broadened. Harry’s gift was an expensive watch made of gold decorated with stones of Sapphires and Garnet.

“The city island is famous for its precious gems.” Harry told him. “I have no idea we own a couple of bazaars in their downtown until we got there. Got several jewelry-store branches in the local area even.” And then, suddenly, after realizing something, he shots the older man a glare. “You didn’t think I went there just to party around in a yacht drenching in sweat and wine with young birds and blokes, did you?”

Charlie’s face reddened. He suddenly got busier than normal rinsing the freshly picked vegetables in the sink. “Of – of course not.” He stammered. “Although I don’t see anything wrong with a young and eligible man to indulge himself at times. Who could blame you? In fact, you’re getting popular lately around the castle. Boys and girls are head over heels on their wonderful savior.” He added, wriggling his brows teasing him.

“Git.” Harry flustered. His cheeks burning. “My idea of fun has nothing to do with the protruding gossips, Mister Weasley.” He sneered. Charlie must have already heard about the fiasco of his scandalous magazine. How can he not be? The news had already reached as far as Hogsmeade that very same morning.

“Now, now… play nice there, Potter.” The ginger leered back. Harry was sure he caught the man blushing in about a second or it could’ve been only his imagination. “Mister Weasley sounded much like my father.” He drawled. “We can be less formal inside my house, yeah?”

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. He just realized the older guy had walked closer next to him. So close, he could count the freckles on his nose. Since when did it become so warm inside the room?

“Why don’t you stop being a prat and act your age, then?” It was a joke, of course.

Charlie messes his hair and threw a light punch on his arm. The two exchanged playful punches goofing around.

“Kids.” Harry muttered. “Now seems the best time to have Lockhart around prancing his stupid arse instead of the entire school ogling at my back. Can I help you with those?” He pointed at the rest of the ingredients Charlie placed on the table.”

“Err… you can chop the carrots and potatoes into small bits. I’ll heat the oven.” The red-hair instructed which Harry took the knife from him without second guessing. “I heard what you did to those seventh years.” He added, deliberately distracting him. “You know, I would have to steal that idea from you one of these days. Sometimes, playing the nice guy in class isn’t enough. There are times you have to show them rough.”

“Quite true. Worse, you have to be mean to them in any way but hurting them.” Frustrated, Harry jabs the knife he held in the air.

“I suppose you are talking to students trying to seduce you, eh?”

The man had flinched but slowly nodded. “I got at least three of them in a day. It’s horrible.”

Shaking his head, the older Weasley began rubbing salt and pepper on the roasted meat. He’s in a bit of deep thinking about going after those bold youngsters who’d dare work themselves as potential competitors. He doesn’t like it at all.

“Want my help talking to them?” what he meant was _getting rid_ of them. The offer came out of nowhere.

Harry raised his brows and then pasted a wicked grin on his face. “No, no. it’s fine. Besides, I had it all figured out. You’ll see.” He stated, brandishing the sharp tool once again.

Charlie couldn’t help but chuckle over the man’s funny antics. Seeing the young lord of several prominent houses chopping vegetables on a dress made him think a lot of sinful things that involves the table and shed clothes with the both of them on top of it - naked.

Clearing his throat, Charlie resorted to switching topics. He averted his gaze and said, “by the way. Mum has sent over invitations. She firecalled yesterday to make sure you get yours.”

“Oh, about that…” Yeah. He almost forgot his other purpose of visiting the red-head. Harry was invited to join them for dinner on Sunday which is a usual family gathering at least once a month. He hadn’t made it to visit the Burrow yet since returning to the country in the last couple of weeks. “I was actually wondering if I can side along with you.” He pleaded. “I don’t know what Molly and Hermione have in place once I show up there after missing for over a year. I may not survive it.”

With a snort, Charlie took the chopped vegetables from the raven-haired young man, then added the ingredients into the large clay pot. “Of course, you can side along. It won’t be too much of a deal since they knew we both work at Hogwarts. Although I can’t promise you’ll come out of the Burrow unscathed.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “I can live with that. I am almost 100 percent sure those two are gonna kill me just like what they’ve threatened me in their letters.” He scowled.

Charlie’s laughter filled the kitchen.

“Hmmm…” Harry moaned. “This is so good.” It took him one taste of the dish for those orgasmic noise to come out of his mouth, distracting the man who made it watching him across the table.

Charlie momentarily drags his mind into somewhere else. Thinking about some happy thoughts that could weaken the hardening muscle in between his legs. “I know.” He murmured. “You have the same reaction when I used to cook it back in the reserve.”

The younger guy took another spoonful and indulges himself on its rich flavor. “I’ve missed this.”

“This is nothing compared to those things you’ve tasted roaming around the globe.” Charlie smirked.

“Of course, not. Those are exquisite meals but this one’s home.” He retorted. “I won’t replace it for anything else in the world.”

The older guy felt his chest warm. There’s this strange motion inside him bubbling in happiness hearing Harry considering his presence as ‘home’. “We can do this again if you want.” He offered.

The raven flashed a shy smile. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Charlie took the bottle of Nebbiolo Harry conjured out of nowhere and poured the contents into their glasses. The rest of the night, under the dim light, they opt to keep their conversion casual before it may lead them into something, they’re not yet ready to happen between them. Nevertheless, the time they spent together was intimate. It was in fact, surprisingly romantic.

“What made you decide to teach?” It was a question the red-hair has been dying to raise. It’s weird knowing Harry’s schedule was bloody hectic. The stunt he pulled at the Great Hall a few nights ago impressed the older Weasley to his wits.

A thunderbird…

Blimey! A majestic creature that can rival a phoenix. How powerful this handsome young man in front of him can possibly be?

His Animagus form is just absolutely stunning!

Stifling a chortle under his breath, the man admitted, “I am actually on a mission.” He told Charlie. It’s a confidential case but Harry knew he could trust the red-head, resulting to the latter’s brows raised. “You remember what McGonagall said during the night of the opening feast?”

He nodded.

“Well, there’s a possibility that the Defense Class is somewhat jinxed.”

Charlie took a sip of his red wine before retorting, “was that supposed to be a myth?”

Harry shrugged.

“Do you think You-Know-Who’s the one who had cast the curse?” He asked him again.

The young Lord’s voice momentarily switches to something that sounded more complicated. “For now, it’s a theory I would have to investigate.” He pointed out, “if it is indeed a part of his doing, the curse should have been lifted since the final battle – which makes the whole matter even more baffling.”

“Or maybe it was just a coincidence?” He suggested for the sake of the argument.

Harry shakes his head. “It has been too frequent and too routinized to consider it a mere coincidence, Charles.”

He was right. Even in his time back in Hogwarts, Charlie couldn’t remember any professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts that lasted more than twelve months. “Well, you probably have to be here for more than a year to prove that point.” He joked.

“That’s exactly what I’m dreading about.” He scowled, but there’s no way he’d admit that he finds it less dreadful having the stunningly gorgeous red-head’s company around.

“How about your other jobs? Your position in the Wizengamot?” After claiming his lordship, Harry is now practically the most powerful man in Europe. Not that everyone knows but he’s an unofficial monarch truth to be told. His popularity in and out of the country is feasted on by the press, more so by the wizarazzi.

“Technically, I still manage them.” Harry shifted on his seat, crossing his legs. He doesn’t consider managing his estates and businesses as an actual job. It’s more a family obligation like a father taking care of his children. “Besides, they’re under the supervision of my solicitors.” He supplied. “Mason acts as my Chief Solicitor who oversees everything on my behalf.”

Charlie nodded. Convinced. Considering the other man has actually been fulfilling ‘mercenary jobs’ on his own, there’s no reason for him to argue any more. “You never get things easy, do you, mate?” He teases.

The red-head takes the trifle he prepared for their dessert along with the **_Moet & Chandon_** to wash it through their palate.

“I wish I really don’t have to.” Harry shot back. After all, his dream is simple. A nice, quiet life and a simple family of his own.

“Hear! Hear! Let’s pray to that.” Charlie raises his glass.

Therefore, as he concludes it: He’ll be spending a year with Harry or two playing detectives in school.

This will be an interesting year... who knows? It may come out as bloody exciting.

Charlie thought at the very least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of the Lord Potter Black Collection that will show Harry Potter, now known as Harry Potter-Black, an ex-Auror who decided to live a life as an independent individual. His hero-complex will prevent him from turning away from his passion. That is to help the needed, the troubled, and the ones in danger. Thus, becoming the Greatest Wizarding Detective has ever known. There will be cross-overs of characters from other books along the way as well as mentions of lines that were quoted from the original Harry Potter Books.
> 
> Setting is held at the time after the Great War and the fall of Lord Voldemort.
> 
> Join Harry in his adventures as the Magical Version of London's infamous Sherlock Holmes.


	4. Punishment Is Severe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they knew their hot Defense Teacher is not-so-very-nice. How worse can he be in terms of ruining their lives?

Pomona saunters the hallway where the headmistress stood. Minerva was peeping at the glass window watching the joint exercises happening down below.

“Do you think it is wise allowing the students to go through such punishment?” The head of the Hufflepuff house asked her worriedly, following her gaze. “Isn’t it too much? And what will the board of directors say if they find out?”

Minerva gave her a quick glance, and with a smile, she replied, “you forgot who their teacher is, Pomona. The boy is the head of the governors themselves. Why would they go against someone who has absolute control over their influence?”

The plump woman threw skeptical looks at the chuckling headmistress.

“Now, now, dear. Calm down.” Minerva went on. “He personally sought my opinion before he laid down those tasks. Besides, don’t you think it’s about time, we do something to develop the children’s physical abilities? We’ve been focused on nurturing their magical core that we forgot the other aspects.”

With a sigh, she conceded. Although she had to admit the idea was brilliant. “I just wish he won’t be too harsh to my badgers,” said the nervous Herbology Professor.

One last glance at the window and McGonagall swirls around. She looked satisfied with the outcome. Her robes flutter in the air as she walked. Her head held high showing her regal poise. “I can’t promise you that, Pomona.” She told her, striding alongside the woman across the corridor. “You know the ones who started this whole mess came majorly from our own.”

Pomona defeatedly nods. She could feel both of her shoulders sag. More than thirty Hufflepuffs were found guilty after the questioning they’ve made. The house of badgers had the greatest number of culprits compared to the Lions who got twenty to twenty-eight. She could only watch her students with concern as Harry made them run in circles under the heat of the sun for almost thirty minutes and still counting.

* * *

“I don’t hear anybody yelling numbers! LOUDER!!!”

“Forty-seven… forty-eight… forty-nine…”

“You’re not synced. Do it again!”

**_WHAT?!!! Again?!!!_ **

“Unless you do it altogether, you will stay here until midnight and nobody would care! Now, on the count!”

“One… two… three… four… twenty-five… twenty-six…”

“My legs are sore. I can’t do this anymore!”

“How many rounds do we still need to go over?”

“Be quiet and count properly! If you don’t want your legs be dislodged off your arse, I want this to be done with!”

“Does he know he’s torturing us?”

“That’s the idea, Maynard.”

“Professor!!! Angelica fainted!”

“Take her to the infirmary, Amelia.” Harry snarled. “The rest of you, continue. Don’t try to fool me by pretending to fall or get sick or I’ll make you run again in circles five times than you already did!”

There’s a bunch of horror written across everyone’s face.

“I swear, mate. Whoever posted those photos would never see daylight once we’re done here.”

“That is if the others haven’t hexed the hell out of them yet.”

“Geez! How come you looked so relaxed?”

A smirk – a mere of a response is all what he'd got.

Two Gryffindors are talking among themselves whilst catching their breaths. With them are the rest of the fourth and fifth-years from all four houses running around the Quidditch Pitch.

It was part of the lesson – they were told. But they knew better they were castigated by their ruthless Defense Professor. Harry was barking here and there spitting military commands to their faces treating them like newly-trained Aurors.

They woke up to a nightmare down the Great Hall in the form of Grey T-shirts and blue shorts – hundreds of them along with a pair of trainers that magically fit to the size of their soles. Their jaws nearly dropped when they were told they’re supposed to put them on.

“One important key to a wizard’s strong defense system is his physical condition.” He lectured as he walks back and forth to explain the new lesson he designed for them, all years included.

“I will be testing your strength, your speed, and your agility based on the development you will be gaining from this task. We don’t expect you to be as fast as the Aurors but we don’t want to end up with a crowd of idiots in times of a raging war –” he raises a hand to halt any attempts of protest before they can even start. “This is something you need not to worry about. Although, the main point here is to make you fit and ready at all cost.”

He ended his short-lecture with a Marauder grin flashing a new reign of terror in the making.

Bollocks… it’s their punishment. They knew it!

Sadly, there are still some of them who wanted to push their limits in testing his patience. Now, the entire school is about to suffer the consequence.

Well, this is what really happened. They may have misunderstood the ‘lesson’ they would have learned from the wrath the seventh years have gotten on their first day of term.

Harry’s instructions were clear. His body’s details are off-limits from their prying eyes especially when he’s teaching.

But who could blame them?

It’s just that their new professor is so young, hot, and irresistible. The fact that he is also their savior, their hero… someone who would turn up when a damsel in distress trips and falls while walking across the road, has the body that can rival the gods and a face that can melt the toughest of the giants.

Girls and boys alike just can’t get enough thinking about their Professor Potter-Black, a name synonymous to snogs and shags.

To make matters worse, Harry met the new generation of Collin Creeveys in school. They are Hufflepuffs secretly taking photos of him while the man is distracted doing something, per say, writing on the board. They’ll be dead if they get caught but it’s worth the risk, they’d thought. And then, they would post the pictures on two of the latest social media platforms in the wizarding community called “Twitchers” and “Wizdagram” – a hundred times more terrible than the Daily Prophet has been.

Five years ago, a magical version of the smartphone was introduced to the wizarding world thanks to the genius of the father-and-son Weasleys named, Arthur and George. The device was called, the ‘Fellytone’ which was inspired from a past experience, according to them – to Harry’s amusement. The sudden breakthrough has catapulted their family’s worth from Galleons to Millions in a span of a few months. In a snap, there’s a huge change in the social life among witches and wizards. Everything remained magical but it also meant the spread of gossips to move faster than the normal.

And most unfortunately, Harry turns out to be the best target.

The young man nearly spat the tea he was having the moment he sees his photo taken from inside the classroom and other stolen shots posted on the media public page. There’s another photo of him facing the other side showing his bum’s prominent curves as well as he, Harry, having meals in the Great Hall. Not to mention, some moving pictures of him walking down the corridor.

Still unsatisfied, the insolent prats also posted a snapshot of him jogging around the castle grounds wearing nothing on top. Thus, exposing those muscles in his chests and abs.

Harry could only shove his face into his hands hiding in embarrassment as soon as he realized that the photos had resulted to more than a thousand shares and one million likes, cringing at the realization that he just got his bum exposed in front of everyone! Even outside of Britain.

The caption branded him as, **_“The sexiest Hogwarts Teacher in a century!”_**

Oh! How he prayed the earth would swallow him whole when he’d read the notes in the comments section. Some of them even came from people he knew of.

* * *

**Vicky Krum** : Nice arse you’ve got ‘zer, Potter.

 **Gred Weasley** : Spanking dazzling, Harry! Marry me now!

 **FleurDW** : Oh, ‘arry. ‘eev you ver thiz sexy vith out Veela blood, ‘ow much more ‘eev you really do ‘ave?

 **HGWeasley** : HARRY JAMES POTTER! You better show up at the Burrow on Sunday Dinner or I’ll post your baby photo in your birthday suit! Mark my words! (38K likes)

 **Gred Weasley** : Hermione, DM me asap!

 **Vicky Krum** : I’ve sent you a private message, Hermownini.

* * *

The comments went on until he couldn’t take reading them anymore. His crazy friends are either making fun of him or declaring their fake marriage proposals to him in public, complimenting his nice body in every detail they could get.

The last straw was drawn as soon as those pictures were leaked in the weekly edition of the Daily Prophet.

Which is why the following day, the students were horrorstruck to find their teacher in such a foul mood that he accio-ed all their phones and lectured them about the new policy he’s implementing where all phones are to be deposited in a rack under his desk and will only be returned once the class ended.

***

“Two down! Rogers, stay out of the line and go sit there under the shade. You are not to leave until the whole class is dismissed. The rest of you, continue running!!!” The raven-haired young man roared superiorly at them.

The copper-haired Slytherin marched gruffly into the large tent where a few volunteers from the infirmary ushered him to take a seat. A glass of water was handed for him to drink.

“Blimey! He won’t stop until all of us are gonna get killed!” Another student who was pushed by his friend to keep on going huffed exasperatedly.

The boy beside him who has been keeping his cool this whole time grumbled, “seven o’clock tonight. Meet you at the common room. We are hexing those dunderheads who have put us all in this trouble!”

* * *

Charlie Weasley amusingly watches the revolting view in front of him. He snickered in silence listening to every student whining their agony as if they were put under the Cruciatus curse.

Honestly, he’d like to stick his tongue out right at their faces and tell them, ‘serves you right’ for their spoiled behavior. This was despite the disapproval of some of the faculty members with the way they were treated. Surprisingly, the Malfoy blonde wasn’t one of them. He even joked about suspending people in midair in iron chains which he approves in secret.

Those kids are going too far in stepping over a teacher’s privacy. Forget that it’s a Lord of the House they are disrespecting and can damage the reputation of their families.

The red-haired man consciencelessly enjoyed the sight of teenage girls and boys falling one by one. Too weak and too tired to carry on. This only proves that a large portion of their education was neglected, mostly when it comes to their health. What they’re doing – running in multiple laps, doing curl-ups and push-ups has not even reached a percentage of the type of physical training he had undergone when he applied for the job in the dragon reserve. He’s talking about bone breaking, head crushing type of exercise that no one, witch or wizard with a weak stamina can surpass.

Scratch that.

He liked the idea that they were punished for being arrogant prats.

How dare them take a picture of the man he had wanted for ages?

Yeah… Poor, old, sappy Charlie Weasley falling for the Great Harry Potter. As if he’d have the chance to tame the heart of the handsome aristocrat. Not even his sister, Ginny. Oh! The fair woman she is had failed. How does it make him any different? A beefy, scarred retired dragon-handler living in a cottage?

Yes, poor man indeed. The Care for Magical Creatures Professor could simply content himself to watching young Harry wherever he went. The fact that he’s walking back and forth in front of him right now, his arse in full display doesn’t help. Charlie had been flouting on those lousy competitors with his fingers itching to wrap them around their throat.

His jealous animal instinct is kicking in, despite the absence of any rights to claim Harry as his.

Those perverts! The raven-haired young man has his authoritative tone in full force and yet those shameless bastards from the higher years are drooling audaciously at his bum!

Merlin help him!

If the gods take pity and grant him his wish, (there’s nothing wrong in dreaming, isn’t it?) he may have to convince him into getting rid of those sleeveless tunic and tight breeches which Harry had given proper justice.

Charlie is not the modern nor the old-fashioned type of a person. He would prefer the outdoors and picnics the way he wanted to woo that someone he wanted to be with than lust over him by means of the latest gadgets.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t deny that he’s been hiding some bits of extravagance as far as communication is concerned. ‘s no wonder he’d kept his own smartphone inside the drawers of his closet. He may also have to admit that the same device alerted him when he saw the photos of the man of his dreams were posted, eyes widened in both lust and outrage after he saw the million likes and comments beneath the caption as if those pictures contain a rare species of bird they are ogling inside a cage.

He felt worried for him. He knew, despite his popularity and the man’s incredible ways in coping it up, he hates his fame to the gut.

Then again, he’s still a bloody mere mortal trying to reach for the star. And thus, out of his weakness, Charlie Weasley’s finger tapped the save button and downloaded the photos to gawk at it on certain occasions – wrong! He’s been fawning every night and day on those pictures! Every single one of them. Call him creepy but he just can’t get enough of his Harry.

 _His Harry_.

Yeah. His obsession is taking him to the edge of his limits. Heaven knows how long he was holding his breath the moment he heard him complaining about those magazines the students have been smuggling into the castle. While listening to his rants, Charlie had to squint his eyes under his bed where a purple box was very well-kept.

Nothing special. He just stored there his full collection of Harry’s lewd pictures on every Witch Weekly Magazine’s monthly cover. The dragon-tamer’s face had turned Weasley-red in their entire conversation as he tried to look as casual as he could manage. Harry’s definitely gonna kill him for keeping such kinds of stuff.

Now, Charlie’s dilemma is to look for a bigger box where he can move those explicit materials. Those magazines are too precious to be shrunken just to fit the whole lot.

Sigh…

He couldn’t help but wonder how much will it cost him if he purchased the entire publication for next month’s release.

* * *

“MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!”

Harry mercilessly yelled at them as they struggle to sprint in circles. There was no special treatment given. Even the first years weren’t exempted from his wrath including those who belong to his own house.

A sharp yelp of pain was heard behind the throng of second years. It was from a blonde Slytherin with long and sleek hair, not too tall, somewhere in the middle. His demeanor reminds him of Draco, but there’s innocence in those eyes that are barely visible. He was one of those who dropped first after more than twenty minutes of running the marathon.

Harry was observing the kid until a first year Gryffindor approaches. From under the silver tipped quiff-cut hair peered a baby-faced kid of no more than fourteen. A bit taller than his age, he peered down and smiled at the sophomore in an attempt to be friendly, raising the defense professor’s curiosity.

The boy looks up and was met by a hand held offered by the Junior Lion. He grimaced as soon as the former shifted his face from a smile to a sneer. “Seriously, Edwards? We’re only on our third lap and you’re giving up?” He teased.

“Shut up, Adams.” The blonde retorted. “How many times do I have to tell you to get the heck away from me? Why are you even talking to me? I’m not making friends with you. Go away!”

The eavesdropping Harry lifted his brows while listening to the exchange of insults.

“Why? I keep asking you but you always refuse. I just wanted to make friends. You know.”

“Go make friends somewhere else. Or have you forgotten that I’m a serpent?”

“Why would it matter? Houses don’t suppose to make us different.”

Blue eyes met brown, a foul slander comes out of the other boy’s mouth. “You’re _different_ , Adams. We’re far, far different.” He drawled in an ice-cold tone.

The hurt was obvious on the young lion’s face. It was blunt and strong but he chose to hide it in his cool and carefree sweetness.

Fuming. That’s what Harry felt. He knew very well what the blonde had meant.

Adams is a werewolf. Another son of an alpha from a different pack. He was two years older than his peers since werewolves aren’t allowed to go to Hogwarts before any of these. And it’s with people like Edwards that Harry had been despising against for shunning them as if they were someone containing an infectious disease.

“Well, that doesn’t mean I can’t carry you when you can’t walk.” He smiled, choking.

The young Slytherin had lost his chance to throw another gnarl after hearing a loud bark from not too far. Looking back, he sees the raven-haired wizard, green-eyes flaring like the fearsome deadly curse. The color drained from his cheeks out of fear he might’ve been heard.

“Edwards! Adams!” Both boys faltered. “This is an individual task. You’re not supposed to help each other to complete it. You work on your own. You, boy! Go back to the pitch. And you…” He snarled at the limping kid. “Go to the tent.”

“Can I at least carry him there, sir? I can take two more laps for him too if that’s needed.” In a trembling voice, the first year offered. “He couldn’t stand by himself.” He quickly added.

“What did I just say, Milo?”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Now, off you go.”

“Yes sir!” the young Gryffindor hurried back into the grounds. Notwithstanding the blow he had gotten from his friend, he had slowly recovered and went speeding around in a fine attempt to finish more laps than Harry required. One thing that makes werewolves one step ahead of their game is their swiftness. They rival the vampires in speed explaining the lively Milo Adams rubbing cheerful vibes urging everyone to push further their limits.

A glow of pride gleamed up on Harry’s face whilst watching the boy in headshaking amusement. A part of his scheme to educate these kids was not to belittle those who they think are inferior but rather look at them as equal. Someone they would treat like humans.

He whirled in the blonde’s direction whose eyes are now focused on the lawn. He seemed to be contemplating in guilt over the words he sputtered earlier.

“I hope you didn’t mean what you told him, Lewis.” Harry chastises whilst the boy cowered in shame. “You hurt his feelings. He didn’t deserve that.”

He could hear silent mumbles from the young lad.

Harry knows.

He saw it among the Malfoys. They walk in pride and sees an apology as a mere sign of dishonor.

“You’re a good boy, Lewis. I can see you don’t hate him. But why do you have to act like he slaughtered your whole family or something?”

His eyes squinted. His mouth quivered. The sophomore student couldn’t put the words he wanted to express.

“You should know better.” Harry’s voice is gentler this time. “I doubt you will find another friendship as beautiful as with Milo’s, young man. Many people who were once your age have wasted their chance and regretted it… I hope you wouldn’t do the same thing and end up in despair.”

The boy fell silent. He fought the urge to glance at the hyperactive young man showing off his stealthy moves to his friends. Muttering, “git” under his breath, but what Harry could find in those eyes was nothing but fondness in them.

My… my… what’s this? It looks like he’ll be seeing a lot more between these two kids.

A feral grin draws up on Harry’s handsome face. A master plan starts to cook up in his canny brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of the Lord Potter Black Collection that will show Harry Potter, now known as Harry Potter-Black, an ex-Auror who decided to live a life as an independent individual. His hero-complex will prevent him from turning away from his passion. That is to help the needed, the troubled, and the ones in danger. Thus, becoming the Greatest Wizarding Detective has ever known. There will be cross-overs of characters from other books along the way as well as mentions of lines that were quoted from the original Harry Potter Books.
> 
> Setting is held at the time after the Great War and the fall of Lord Voldemort.
> 
> Join Harry in his adventures as the Magical Version of London's infamous Sherlock Holmes.


	5. Quidditch For The Overaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One little fight between two seekers will give them a chance to play Quidditch. Ooh! Everyone is looking forward to it.

“Blimey, mate. Is there a reason why those two professors are playing for both teams instead of those bloody gits?”

One Ravenclaw rolled his eyes without looking at his friend. “Justin, those two seekers turned out to be idiots and thought Professor Potter was the Golden Snitch. They got caught the other night fighting over who should be going out with the guy while they were having their practice.” He felt the need to fill him in with the details of what had actually happened that led to the sudden changes in the recent game.

“Wow. That’s bonkers.” The one who inquired blinked his eyes in astonishment. No wonder the tension going on between the Gryffs and the Puffs have gotten worse. Although it looked quite the opposite from the audience yelling and screaming in the stands. Nearly all the students and staff members have left the castle to watch. Their defense professor looking quite unhappy with his new cheering squad.

Harry looked up and noticed a few girls from the house of Badgers raising a huge streamer with his photo in it. His eyes flashing, winking at them occasionally. At least, he wasn’t wearing naked, the man grumbled to himself. He bawled at the sight of his opponent on the other side of the pitch, flexing his muscles, taunting him naughty smirks.

Great! Harry felt his insides squirm. The bastard knew how attractive he was and he’s using it to his advantage. Charlie wriggled his brows to annoy him even further.

“This must be the first time a professor plays Quidditch on behalf of the team, huh.” The boy who goes by Justin commented.

“Who cares? They’re known to be the best seekers in Hogwarts’ history in the past decade.”

“Seriously? How did you know about all these?”

The Ravenclaw sneered, eyeing his friend irksomely. “Try reading the latest version of **_Hogwarts, A History_** , or **_Quidditch of the New Millennium_**. They’re more reliable than those rumors that are completely ridiculous.”

“Okay! Okay! I’m sorry, I didn’t know. All I’ve known was Victor Krum and his incredible stunts.”

“Now, you know there are a few more others. So, better be quiet and watch the game!”

Both boys peered down and saw each team captain exchange menacing glares. Behind the Hufflepuff keeper, Harry wrapped his dragon-hide covered hands around his broom. His fingers fumble on the tip playfully as his ears were set on high alert waiting for the commentator’s signal for them to take off.

He couldn’t hold his excitement. Well, it’s been a while since Harry stood in the center of the pitch – not as an audience but to play the actual game. With all the excitement from the crowd, yelling and cheering for their home team, the hustle, the blood rush, and the surge of adrenaline pumping in his ears as he swings his broom in the air with those life-threatening tricks he had learned from his past escapades.

Charlie was no better. His experience as Gryffindor’s team captain and seeker when he was still studying in Hogwarts brought back great memories. His tandem with Wood was incredible, earning their title as ‘the Dynamic Duo’ back in school. They became unstoppable consecutively five years in a row. Gaining a good reputation in the sport. Plus, his years of tending to dragons added to the merit. Flying and dragon handling never sets apart from each other. Meaning, with everything he had in his pockets, Charlie’s confident he wouldn’t go unmatched against his younger opponent.

Of all these people, the headmistress was the most excited. She was seated next to the commentator consisting of two second years. One Hufflepuff and one Gryffindor. She couldn’t wait to see both gentlemen who played for her team over the years. Harry being the youngest seeker in a century while Weasley was the so-called ‘Stray Bullet’. Minerva couldn’t be more ecstatic.

To the former dragon handler, not only had he found a chance to face the best flyer he had met. Why? Charlie had seen Harry fly back in the Tri-Wizard tournament. And he could say the boy is a born natural unlike the others. But today, facing the young Potter Lord is his way of showing his worth. It’s a draconic custom for a male to impress his mate by beating her into a match. A battle for the right to claim their mate to a betrothal contract. Their lifetime partners. And victory will seal his fate to the young Potter boy himself.

Charlie doesn’t want to be distracted with the way Harry bore his looks. He swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw him bending down to fix his boots. It rose slightly above the knee covering the length of his breeches. The sight of those tight-fitting lower garment makes his mouth water. An obvious distraction he was almost sure. If he hadn’t known him better, he’d think this was Harry’s plan to get an upper hand in this game the dirty way.

Who would have thought he would owe this opportunity to two blasted seekers who got themselves into detention out of their idiosyncrasies, eh?

“And now, Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Quidditch Season’s preliminary match.” The commentator cheerfully announced. “It was Ravenclaw against Slytherin the last time. The serpents winning fifty points ahead of the ravens. Now, it’s Gryffindor against Hufflepuff!”

The roar of screams from the crowd drowned his voice that has been magnified by a Sonorus. The audience cheering dutifully to support their respective houses.

“I don’t know with you, Ted but today’s match makes me twice more than just excited.” The other announcer nudges to his pair which the latter returns with a hearty simper.

“Oh, ho-ho. I would be damned excited myself since today’s game is quite different from the other matches we have had in this school.”

“That’s true. Imagine playing with two of the best seekers in Hogwarts history. Merlin! I’ve never heard anything like this since I started playing Quidditch.” Both boys turned to McGonagall who welcomed the short interview to answer a few of their inquiries.

“Professor McGonagall, as chief adviser for overall Quidditch team. How did you come up with such a brilliant idea?”

The headmistress held out a blush as she felt like a celebrity herself for being asked of her opinion to the said match. She cleared her throat whilst trying to gain composure before she spoke, “well, for one thing, due to the recent events that had happened, the game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff should have been forfeited. However, as per Professors Potter and Weasley have suggested, we decided to pursue it on the condition that the players involved in the said incident be placed under detention. Meanwhile, both teachers will be taking their place instead.”

“Wow. That’s incredible! But considering both professors came from the same house which is Gryffindor, how did they come to agree on which house to take on?”

Minerva smirked, recalling how clever they managed to sort out the minor problem. “We sought the help of the sorting hat who gladly offered his assistance to our predicament.”

“Bloody brilliant!” One of the announcers chimed. “An excellent method to exercise fairness in getting into the game. There you go, ladies and gentlemen.” He said, turning his attention back to the audience. “Our headmistress has explained the changes to this once in a lifetime event. Now, we see Professor Malfoy, the head of the house of Slytherin to stand as referee walking into the center of the pitch.”

“Hey, isn’t he also a seeker back in their Hogwarts years?”

“Yup. It’s a game of veteran seekers, the way I see it, mate.”

All eyes are drawn into the field as they watched the blonde young man holding the box that contained the three Quidditch balls. Draco gestured for both opposing parties to come closer. Harry and Charlie behind them while their captains shake hands.

“I want a nice and fair game.” He warned them all. His eyes glaring sternly at both seekers in particular.

“Speak for yourself, Draconis.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“We’ll see about that, Potter.” He sneered back. “Mount your brooms, please!” He drawled the command.

Harry clambered onto his Thunderbolt, while Charlie, onto his infamous broom, the Siberian Arrow.

Draco gave a loud blast on his silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

“Ready are you, Potter?” the red-head called out. He and the other seeker hovered on higher mid-ground. They both agreed not to chase after the snitch until the score reaches to a hundred.

“Ready whenever you are.” Harry taunted back. He willed his body to straighten at a calculated movement. They waited as each team’s chasers start to gather as many points as they can while the beaters distract them with those flying bludgers every now and then.

“And there you go as the Quaffle is taken immediately by Finley of Gryffindor.” The commentators began to exchange their broadcast of the game. “Wow! Nice pass to Natalie Carter, that one. Back to Finley and oh! the badgers made a fine steal. What a cunning move! Elijah Armstrong manage to gain the Quaffle and off he goes! Armstrong flying like a swift falcon up there. He’s going to – uh-oh. Stopped by the Gryffindor keeper Jenkins. And the lions take the Quaffle back with Chaser Finley on the line. There go those beaters distracting their way. WHOA! That was an impressive blow from Tracey Abbott of Hufflepuff. Quaffle taken by the badgers. Bryan Lloyd is now heading with it toward the goal passing it on to Armstrong. Gryffindor keeper missed and – HUFFLEPUFFS SCORE!”

The cheers among the students wearing yellow scarves filled the cold air. Harry’s massive poster whooping throw a hand in the air.

“Mate, aren’t you wondering what those two seekers are doing up there? They’re not moving at all. They’re just staring at each other.” Ted asks his co-announcer.

The boy looked up watching them hovering in the air. “I don’t know, Murphy. That must be some kind of strategy they have come up with.” The others followed as the only thing they observed was those two young men sizing up the other while exchanging evil smirks.

McGonagall schooled the same feral grin. Her lip curling upwards looking triumphant observing their gazes. Oh, she knows that stunt. It’s something Oliver Wood had originally designed during their time.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, his eyes not leaving the handsome red-head across him doing the same thing. His peripheral vision could somewhat catch a glint of gold flashing here and there but he chose to ignore it until it’s time to end the chase.

 _“Keep out of the way until you catch the snitch.”_ He remembered Wood yelling it to him the first time he played. But a little bit of a show wouldn’t hurt, would it?

“Hey, Weasley.” He called out to the former dragon-keeper. “What do you say we spice things up a bit? Same rules. It’s pretty boring up here, though.” He proposed.

Charlie’s face broke into a wolfish grin. He likes the idea of a little thrill. He looked down to check on the scores. They haven’t even reached fifty yet. “Yeah? How about we add a little more distraction as human bludgers to these kids?” He yelled back to the brunet.

Harry smiled and nodded. “Why not? Let’s make it one hell of a game for them, then.” At the count of three, both seekers dived into the pit. More than half of the audience gasped as they raced downwards without any signs of fear of hitting the ground with their heads. Then suddenly, their eyes widened as soon as Harry and Charlie pulled out before they crash themselves at ten feet soaring their way back upwards.

“GREAT SCOTT!!! I’ve never seen such Wronski Feint done so perfectly!” The Gryffindor announcer exclaimed in disbelief. “Have you seen that, Harvey? That was bloody fantastic!”

The boy beside him could only shake his head in amazement. “I have almost missed that if I tried to bat an eyelash. It was done very fast.” He commented.

“I have to agree with you, Harv. Now we know these two earned their titles for a reason. Oh, I’m so glad these teams’ seeker went out for a short break or I could’ve missed half of my life seeing these two men fly in action.”

“That’s Lord Potter Black and Professor Charles Weasley to you, alright.”

“Merlin! People are gonna talk about this for months!”

Minerva chuckled in her seat as she listened to these two boys talking endlessly about both men as they fought to catch the snitch. Well, they weren’t really fighting over it – yet. It was more like they just follow it around wherever it goes around the pitch. She remembered the first time she saw Harry fly and thought she’d never seen anyone that good in her entire life. Thus, resulting to her abrupt decision of placing him to the team or he would face detention under the caretaker’s mercy, Argus Filch.

Charlie has gathered more of his subtle techniques due to flying with dragons over the years. Not to mention, he was naturally skilled as it runs in the Weasley blood that can match that of Harry’s who had that purely in-born instincts for flight.

“That’s it, Potter. Show me what you’ve got.” Taunted the red-headed wizard.

“Still not impressed, eh? Ooh, you’re going down. Down, down, Weasley.” Harry sneered. He made a sharp turn and then zoomed into the other direction like a rocket.

Charlie’s grin widened at the sudden change of his movement. He stirred the handle of his broom as he followed closely behind the young brunet.

“What are they doing? Are they trying to distract the other teams?”

“I don’t think so. More like they’re trying to distract their own teams for some unknown reason.”

Ted gave his co-announcer the look. If this wasn’t an actual game, he’d thought he’s being delirious. But the more he observes the strange movements between those two, the more he realizes the guy’s guess was perhaps, true.

“Blimey, I think you’re right. They’re trying to prolong the game.” He mouthed. Eyes widened.

“Nope. They’re enjoying it so they’re playing the game to their hearts’ content. Look at the way they chase after the snitch without even catching it. They deliberately soar across the others like they were human bludgers themselves. Oh! This is getting exciting. I guess, I’m getting how those two wanted this game to end.”

Blinking his eyes, the Gryffindor announcer turned to look back at the two seekers. They were flying like two honeybees fighting over a rare nectar. Even the audience couldn’t help but watch with their heads moving in synchrony as the two zoomed from one direction and then soared invisibly towards the other. It makes them feel dizzy just watching them buzzing in the air.

“How many points do they have yet?” Harry asked as he slowed down his pace a bit to catch a short conversation with the red-head.

Charlie looked over his shoulder. “Still at eighty. Want to end this game sooner?”

His bright teeth showing under his flying goggles, Harry yelled, “no way! I’m enjoying this yet. What? Tired so soon, Weasley?”

“No way in hell.” Soon, they went back to their constant bickers in the air. It made it more enjoyable for those two with those bludgers threatening to knock them off their brooms along the way.

Charlie took an ample time in relishing the beauty he found in the other guy. Harry looks attractive the way he mounted his broom in between his thighs. A soft groan of want escaped his mouth as he observed the agility in his stunts. His square fit arse screaming seductively as if begging for his touch.

Shaking his head, clearing his throat, the older Weasley held his broom tighter to catch up with the young Potter Lord. He looked down below to check on the scoreboard and it’s going ninety, close to a hundred. It’s about time they catch the snitch to end this game. How he wished he could’ve spent longer with him until the day ends.

He had fun. Charlie had to admit. He’s not even going after winning, although it doesn’t mean he wouldn’t give this game his best. Harry was the better opponent, it was obvious. Merlin! Looking at all those people watching them in awe, he knew they have put up on quite a show. One last dive and as the score card flashed that one and two zeros, he clung onto his broom to watch out for that fluttering husk made of gold.

There, he saw it. One of the chasers was too busy aiming the Quaffle to their goal that he failed to notice the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. Harry noticed it right ahead. In a great rush of excitement, he darted his way to it like a stray bullet, Charlie diving on top of him to catch the snitch himself. But as he had predicted, the young brunet beat him to it. Harry caught the snitch with such little additional length and then soars out into several loops wearing a triumphant grin on his face.

“AAND, Professor Potter caught the snitch earning two hundred and seventy points for his team!!! Hufflepuff wins!!!” The commentators announced joyously.

As if a breakout in an asylum has occurred as cries of victory roared among the crowd. McGonagall, despite being the head of the winning team’s opponent, couldn’t be more proud. She was chuckling heartily the moment Harry’s adopted teammates picked him up and carried him in their shoulders, showing him the rightful honor worthy of a king. A smiling Charlie remained behind him, shaking his head in an amused state.

Soon, a sea of robes with yellow scarves made their way into the grounds, rushing to join the celebration among their fellow Hufflepuffs. A cheer of yelling “Potter” many times over and over becomes louder until everyone gets tired and slowly made their way back into their dorms, with a false promise to join them for a victory party once he’s done taking care of some affairs of his own. Harry had a hunch those kids are going to head into the kitchens in the late hours.

Well, he can give them a leeway for today to make it up for his ‘unintended’ absence later.

“That was a good game, Harry. I enjoyed it.” Charlie beamed at him sincerely. There are now a few people left hanging around the pitch. Most are those from Gryffindor team who look quite disheartened.

“Same here, mate. Same here.” He responded. And then, with a concerned look in his gaze, the guy whirled around to face the glum-looking students. “Hey, what’s with the long face?” He asked them.

It was Bradley, their captain who answered miserably. “This is the first time we got beaten for the last three years.” His eyes looked close to bursting into tears.

Harry raised his brows. Curious. The boy reminded him closely of Wood. That strong determination in his undefeatable looks. “Come on, it’s not that bad. Sometimes, by losing a battle, you find a new way to win the war.” He said in a tone of great wisdom. “Besides, this is only the preliminary match. You still have a game to play against the ravens, do you?”

The sixth-year boy nodded. His cheeks looked brighter. Must’ve felt a bit better. And then, he straightens himself. This time, he seemed much more determined. “Actually, we realized after playing with the both of you in this game, we have to train harder to somehow reach more than a fraction of your skill level.”

A roar of laughter coming from Harry filled the air. “We know, kid.” He meant to tell it to all of them. “We decided not to pull you out of the game despite your seeker being placed on detention to show you how far you need to go more. I’d say with how Professor Weasley here had been with you in this team, you made very good improvements in the last few weeks of constant training.” He beamed at Charlie who was there behind him listening.

“Thank you, Professor. And we will strive to do a lot more, practicing and training to become better players.” Bradley said, puffing out his chest.

Harry waved his hand, shrugging the gratitude off. “Nah, nah, not today. Take a break you lot. Who says only the winners can go out and celebrate?”

“I don’t think there’s a need to, sir.” The team’s captain shakes his head. The others behind him nodded in agreement.

“Why not? Say, how about I give a free access to the pool bar? Just for tonight only though.” The defense professor offered, clapping his hands together. “My treat. Drinks and all. Err… just don’t tell McGonagall anything or she’ll kill me tomorrow for sure.” He raised a hand sheepishly to rub the back of his head.

All of their eyes widened. Including Charlie who’s jaw nearly dropped into the ground. They have heard about the rumors of those hidden amenities found within the castle. Merlin! They’ll have a chance to see the King’s Royal Suite for once in their lives. It’s going to be awesome! Who would have thought that after losing big-time, this is going to be their reward?

“Re-really, sir? You’ll allow us in your quarters?”

“Just for tonight. Now, hurry up. Go get some spare clothes. You can bathe in the pool later. Chop! Chop! Before I change my mind.”

The scrambling of feet among a group of excited Lions followed. Harry turns his back and caught Charlie sneaking out.

“And where do you think you’re going, Weasley?” He sternly asked.

“Err… heading back to my hut?” The red-heat replied, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“You’re not exempted from the invitation, Charlie. You should be there too.” This time, Harry’s smile at him was more genuine. His handsome dimples showing. “Besides, I need an extra adult to look after those kids. Couldn’t handle them on my own, see.” He added.

Charlie looked as if he was considering it. But then, with a playful smirk, he finally conceded. “Alright. Be with you in a minute. Need to get some spare clothes, you say?”

His face wearing a wolfish grin, Harry wound his arms around the red-head’s shoulders, dragging him along into the castle. “Nuh-uh. No need to worry about that. I got a few spares that I can lend you some.”

Charlie gulped. The thought alone of wearing one of Harry’s tight boxers makes him getting hard down there.

Oh, dear… this is not good. He grumbled worriedly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of the Lord Potter Black Collection that will show Harry Potter, now known as Harry Potter-Black, an ex-Auror who decided to live a life as an independent individual. His hero-complex will prevent him from turning away from his passion. That is to help the needed, the troubled, and the ones in danger. Thus, becoming the Greatest Wizarding Detective has ever known. There will be cross-overs of characters from other books along the way as well as mentions of lines that were quoted from the original Harry Potter Books.
> 
> Setting is held at the time after the Great War and the fall of Lord Voldemort.
> 
> Join Harry in his adventures as the Magical Version of London's infamous Sherlock Holmes.


	6. Sunday Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Harry scares the most has arrived. Will he make it past dinner alive?

Harry breathes in deeply as his foot steps onto the entryway of Charlie’s hut. He looks at himself, mumbling, ‘ _you should be fine now,’_ over and over until he gets satisfied with his own words. He plans to make a good impression in front of his family, so he paid an extra effort to look more handsome today by shaving his beard, tidying his hair, and even decided on pastel themed-clothes to create a lighter tone for a change.

Bollocks! He’s only trying to impress the red-headed professor who lives right behind this door, actually.

 _Come on. Relax. Act normal… be confident. Don’t be afraid. Heavens! You didn’t turn into Lord Potter-Black for nothing, Harry!_ The young raven grumbled under his breath like an idiot prattling outside the house, waiting. Gathering his influx of Gryffindor courage, he steps forward and lifted his fist.

Here goes nothing.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“Charlie?”

“Coming!”

The door swung open.

“Harry!” The ginger chirped brightly.

“H–hi.” Merlin! This is bad. He thought his voice left him for good, he couldn’t blurt out a single word. The sight of Charlie Weasley standing right outside the doorframe with those rippling muscles in his arms and chest took his breath away. It’s not helping that he’s smiling flirtatiously wriggling those thick brows, menacing, teasing him to the hilt.

“You look good.” He growled.

Harry’s eyes widen in shock. “Th–thanks… you too.” He spluttered. The man averted his gaze somewhere else so as not to get caught checking the guy out.

“So, Potter. Are you ready to get fried?” Charlie teases him. “I can’t imagine what mom would do when she spots you later at dinner tonight.”

The man scowls, “forget your mum. There’s Hermione I’m more worried about. The things she could do, yeah?” _Let’s not even go there_. He faked a shudder as his thoughts made him think of jinxes and hexes he'll be getting from his bushy-haired friend.

Charlie’s laughter filled the room. “Maybe I should invite you for a cup of tea first? You look stressed, mate.” He offered.

“I’m good, thanks.” Harry grimaces. “I think it would be best if we leave now.” He whirled around. They need to be out of there before he changes his mind. Charlie and a fireplace in one picture won’t be good for his heart. The last thing he need is to jump on the guy and end up in his bed of all places.

“Alright, I’m all set anyway. Shall we take it by floo or we apparate?”

He doesn’t like the way Harry plasters that smirk on his face. “There’s something I’ve been dying to try for years now.”

“What is it?”

A forest green motorbike magically appears in front of them.

“Wow! Is that…?”

“Yup.”

“Blimey, it looks fucking hot!”

“So I’ve thought.”

“Err… how does it work?”

“You mount it like a broom.”

“Seriously???”

“Uh-huh...”

“I can’t imagine myself riding on it, though.”

“How about we try it now?”

“Are you suggesting?”

“I’m imposing, actually.”

A gash of horror strikes Charlie like lightning. He tries to make a protest but Harry’s resolve had words written in bold lines stating he won’t be taking ‘no’ for an answer.

“I don’t think I’m going to like this at all.” He muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, come on, Charlie. It couldn’t be that awful?” Harry’s pleas melted his heart.

_FUCK!!!_

Charlie prayed for dear life. He grits his teeth grumbling, _you’re lucky you look so adorable right now or I won’t let you have your way, you bastard!!!_

Merlin! This boy will be the death of him.

Harry hands him a full-faced headgear which the older guy accepted reluctantly.

“Just to be safe. We don’t want you losing your head along the way.” He snickered cheekily.

“Prat!”

“Hahaha! You should see your face now.”

“Shut up!” Charlie spat. He froze on the backseat when all of a sudden, Harry pulled his wrists and tugged them casually around his waist. “Wha-what are you doing?” He stumbled as he spoke.

“Hold on tight or you’ll fall-off.”

Oh, good lord! He could swear this kid is doing it on purpose!

“Ready?”

As if he has a choice. Either they leave now or he’ll die of stroke!

The vehicle roared to life. Harry twinges the handle and the engines ignite. Blue jets of flames blasted out of the tubes as power turbines take the right amount of force. Then, as it reaches the engaging level, the magical components are activated.

“What’s happening?” Charlie asks in a hint of panic.

“Relax, mate.” Harry growled cockily. His eyes are focused on the line of circular light gradually expanding before them.

“It looks like a black hole.” The red-head marveled in both fear and amazement at the sight of it.

Harry shakes his head, “it’s an ancient portal technomagi experts discovered a few years ago.” He explained. “It requires a series of complex enchantments to open it. Thanks to muggle technology, they have this thing called turbo power that actually did the trick.”

Charlie blinked.

“Here we go now.”

“Wait! Are you saying we’re getting into that thing?”

“Yup!”

“What? But would it be safe? What if we end up going to WHOOOOOOAAAHH!!!”

And poof!!! Just like that and both men were gone. Charlie’s screams fading in the background. Before he knew it, the bike took off and rocketed them into the opening. The castle gates where they blasted off looked surprisingly normal after the incident. Ten minutes later, no one would think something strange had happened in the vicinity.

***

It was the kind of a day at the Burrow when even a feather would fall without drifting one way or the other. The grass was straight and silent, the leaves dangled more as if they had been painted there. Should a person be able to feel the beating of the birds' wings - that would have been the only breeze.

It was still, utterly still.

Until faint rustles disrupt it as a cobalt-haired boy, no older than ten prowled stealthily among the bushes. His ability to morph allowed him to blend in that no one could ever notice him hiding there.

He crouches low, lungs rapidly pumping sweet rain-scented air, a feral smirk resembling that of a wolf flickers on his snout. The boy, Teddy – as he was called, waited for the precise moment to strike his target in one swoop.

But then, without warning, the young rabbit he’s been watching darts from the hedge. It's white under-tail bobbing furiously as it kicks the springy ground. In a spilt second, it had squirmed in his grasp and was furiously scratching at his bare arm with its back legs.

“Hey, I won’t eat you. I just want a cuddle, hmm.” The boy petted the writhing fluffball subduing it until he realized he still wore that feral snout on with those large teeth staring hungrily at the frightened soul. “Oh! Sorry, sorry,” he cooed sheepishly while shifting slowly back into his pale-faced looks: rosy cheeks and tiny nose with brown eyes. The bunny is now fidgeting less but remained antsy in his hugs.

“Let me borrow you for a while, please? Need some company,” he begged to it, one hand fumbling its soft furs while the other supported its weight against his chest. He takes it for a cuddle under the shady apple tree. “It’s too noisy in the house and Tory’s not here yet. Unca’ Harry’s a bit late too. He said he’ll be here before three and where is he now?” He ranted the same way whenever his best friend is around to listen.

The bunny just laid there nestled in his arms, round brown eyes surveying his own as if it understood and decided to pay attention to what he was saying the whole time. The boy went on blabbing about silly uncles, overprotective grandmothers, tardiness and other things until he heard his name being called by someone walking out of the lopsided house.

“Teddy?”

A young man in his late-teens shows up and approaches the kid. His presence startled the little bundle he was holding that made it squirm out of his grasp and then jumped up to disappear into the bushes.

“Hey!”

“Bunny-hunting again?”

He didn’t look very pleased with the sudden intrusion of the man. “Uncle Mason!” he cried, stomping his foot.

Harry’s blood-adopted brother chuckled looking highly amused. “It’s getting dark. Molly’s looking for you.”

His hair drastically faded from cobalt blue to a sickening bleach.

“Hey, she just wants you to have some of her custard cakes.” The older guy reassures him, his voice gentle.

At the sound of it, his hair brightens to fiery orange. “Really?” Teddy just loves custard cakes.

His Uncle Mason smiles, “yup and your Uncle Harry’s arriving soon,” he piped.

“Oh! Oh! I can’t wait,” he hollered as if the announcement excited him more than the cake. The boy misses his godfather so much since he went to teach in that magical school.

Beaming, the older guy wags his head in a tilting motion. Teddy looks up to his Uncle Harry like a son does to his dad. Thanks to Harry spoiling him rot, the boy thinks the sun rises and sets on his arse.

He guided the kid back inside the Burrow when a powerful gust of magic startled them. Both boys looked up and saw a spiral gate stretching across the road. There was a blast, followed by the roaring of engines until a sportsbike ejects right out of it with the force of a bolt of lightning.

“Ha-Harry?”

“Woah! That came out nicely, eh?” Pulling the headgear off his head, the raven-haired guy brushed the dust off his shirt. Charlie behind him dismounted immediately, legs still shaking from the rush of adrenaline in his nerves. “Teddy Bear! You’re here!” He bellowed as soon as he sees his godson running to his direction.

“Unca’ Harry! You made it.” A delighted Teddy Lupin squeals happily as he launches himself into his waiting embrace.

“Promised you, didn’t I?” He says cheekily. Harry lifted the boy and swirled him round and round, his voice barking a hearty laugh.

Charlie couldn’t help but smile at the intimacy of the sight. It’s not every day he could see this side of the great man.

“Look at you! You’ve grown taller now.” He ruffled a hand on his hair which had immediately darkened into jet, messed it up a little bit matching his own pigments.

“I do?” He asks him innocently which he returns with a nod, affirming it.

“Yeah, little guy. Know what that means? A few years from now, you’ll be ready for Hogwarts.”

“Of course!” Teddy flashed a toothy grin. “And I’ll be your student, right, Unca’ Harry?”

Harry’s lips twitched, eyes gleaming. “We will see.” Then, he adds a warning, “I’m a strict teacher, just so you know.”

“Well, I’ll be a good student for you and the best one too.” The boy puffed his chest with pride in his tone.

Again, the man pulled him closer and nuzzled his cheeks until he heard his name from a sea of red-heads approaching them.

“Harry?!”

“Uh-oh.” The raven turns to Charlie for help but the guy simply nodded, smirked, and patted him on the head.

“Good luck with them, mate.” He grinned and then headed inside.

Mason took Teddy and followed suit but not before whirling around to whisper, “if you die here today, I’ll tell Moaning Myrtle to save you a cubicle.” He told Harry with menace.

“Great! Thanks for your help.” Harry hissed, feeling betrayed.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!”

He winced at the shrill voice calling out his name. Mrs. Weasley stood behind her children with her hands on her waist.

Merlin! Help him. He doesn’t want to die sooner yet.

A sharp pull in the ears and a bone-breaking hug was all Harry received from the caring woman. He looked behind him to see a tearful Hermione crying, punching him on the rib. She yelled at him for not thinking how they’d react to him disappearing.

“Wow. You survived.” Mason piped. “Brother, how did you make it out there alive?”

“Git! Be quiet.” Harry entered the room, feeling annoyed. They were ushered to the kitchen after a wide exchange of hugs and kisses from the rest of the family members.

Harry loves these dinner nights ever since he was a kid. It was in this house where he can be himself with no one to gawk at him as Lord Potter-Black or the boy-who-lived. Here, nobody treats him like a king that he is. Just a friend, a son, a brother with no responsibilities to think about. He can swear, he can prank, he can share a laugh with everyone. He didn’t have to raise his chin to keep that pureblood façade.

It’s been customary among the red-heads to make family dinners as noisy as possible. There are exchanges of ‘pleases’ and ‘thank you’s’ as bread baskets and boats of gravy are passed on the table.

Harry looked around. His heart felt warm realizing how he missed them a lot. There are times his mind wandered at random. What if the war came out with a different result? Will he still have a home to go back to?

He wouldn’t think so.

Yeah, it had been painful to lose a brother like Fred. Hell! That was one of the things that pushed Harry to leave. He spent an ample time dwelling in grief. Though, in the end, he knew he had to move on. They all have to. They still have each other to look after for the sake of their future.

Needless to say, Harry’s homecoming was the highlight of the day. Beats him why all his favorite dishes filled the table. He gasped at the enormous size of steak and kidney pudding on the centerpiece, platters of treacle tarts surrounding it. There’re minced pies and chips, boiled potatoes, and homemade bread. The man shook his head. As always, Molly went overboard with her amazing cooking skills.

Dinner turned out to be a homey affair. Mostly Harry responding to questions thrown by his family members. He filled them in on some details of his trips with Mason adding a few of his big brother’s funny moments much to his embarrassment.

Arthur was thrilled to see the sports bike he had brought. Percy was more intrigued about the portal he discovered. Meanwhile, Hermione spent the rest of the meal listening to him talking about his trips in Egypt and Greece. And of course, there’s Bill, Charlie and George who’d gone wide-eyed, fascinated to hear about his dangerous adventures.

Harry’s eyes softened to see the surviving twin recovering from his loss. He may no longer be as prankish as he was before. But somehow, he knew. He’s now building a new life of his own.

George would inquire about the vampires he met in Romania and went utterly shocked to find out the brunet had worked alongside with Chris Halliwell, a famous American actor and singer. The rest of the family hid their grins in amusement, mostly after Mason jumped into the conversation sharing his own experience hanging out with the wizard. Obviously, George wasn’t too happy hearing it. More so with that passion gleaming in Mason’s eyes the way he regaled his well-spent days with the guy.

All in all, Harry was pleased. He sat there for a moment chuckling over the fear of dying sooner from the wrath of his friends. He sought for Ginny, his ex-girlfriend whom he dearly loved and saw her sitting comfortably in a couch.

She looked up beaming at him and patted the chair next to hers for the man to sit in. His brows furrowed as he was approaching her.

“Gin, what’re you reading?” Harry asked. His eyes widened noticing the magazine in her hand. Ginny was flipping through the outrageously familiar pages that have Harry’s photos in it and lingered at a particular section where the man was riding a broomstick. He wore nothing but a pair of tight briefs. And Harry didn’t care how his face turned beet red observing how the thin piece of garment failed to hide his privates.

_PARKINSON!!! You better hide or I’m hexing you to oblivion!!!_

Harry grumbled. His ex-girlfriend feasting on his nakedness is a sight he found unbearable.

“I didn’t know you have a tattoo here.” Ginny aimed a finger at the photo exposing his hips. Ignoring Harry spluttering and whining on his seat.

“I – I…”

“And seriously, a Basilisk?” She queried. Her brows raised. “I was more expecting a dragon or a Hippogriff.”

“Well…” Harry, for some reason, remained speechless.

She snorted. “Nah, that makes sense. Quite fitting, actually. Considering the direction where the head is pointing at.” Ginny added.

“Hey! It’s not that.” Harry retorted. There’s no way he’ll ask how on earth she figured it out.

“Pity you preferred cocks, though.” The youngest Weasley looked miserable. The guy beside him couldn’t even react to the blunt words she used. Harry was torn between feeling guilty and reproachful over her actions. In the end, he heaved a deep sigh.

“I still don’t get why you’re staring at my thighs.” He smiled.

“Why not? It’s nice to know about the boy-who-lived from other people’s perspective.” Ginny shrugged. “Besides, I didn’t realize how delectable you are until I saw all these.”

Harry barked. Laughing hard. He felt a little better talking to her now. “Don’t you find it awkward?”

Ginny acted nonchalant. “Harry, I grew up with seven men in this house. I’m used to seeing muscles and boner and all that stuff, but I have to say you could have told me sooner, you know. That way, I could’ve convinced you that girls are still better than blokes.” She sighed. “I could’ve bragged all day about my sexy husband from those whores.”

His laughter was priceless. Harry found her comments more endearing and yet, less insulting than he had anticipated. Well, she’s his sister. She will always have a place in his heart. And it made him feel a whole lot better that she’d easily moved on from their break-up. It didn’t sit right in for Harry. For both of them. It would’ve been weird if they ended up together.

Harry looked elsewhere, catching Charlie’s gaze who smiled to show his encouragement.

The girl leaned forward. Too late. She saw the way they interact. Ginny wriggled her brows teasing him in a whisper, “I heard you came home today with our Charlie. He’s bloody hot, isn’t he?”

Harry choked a lump in his throat. His face on fire, sweating all over. Ginny has been pestering him lately, introducing him to a few blokes to go out for a date. She said he has to prove his point since his sexuality was the reason why they can’t be together, in the first place.

“Nah, I’d rather see you with another man.” Ginny said casually when he asked her one time. “I may not handle it if you get tied up with a witch or I may bury her somewhere before you can even say, ‘marriage’.” That evil smile never left her lips ever since.

“… and Charlie is a nice guy, Harry. He’s a good catch. Trust me.”

He scowled at her gawking as if she just had Devil’s Snare coming out of her head. Nonetheless, Harry heeded to her words ever since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of the Lord Potter Black Collection that will show Harry Potter, now known as Harry Potter-Black, an ex-Auror who decided to live a life as an independent individual. His hero-complex will prevent him from turning away from his passion. That is to help the needed, the troubled, and the ones in danger. Thus, becoming the Greatest Wizarding Detective has ever known. There will be cross-overs of characters from other books along the way as well as mentions of lines that were quoted from the original Harry Potter Books.
> 
> Setting is held at the time after the Great War and the fall of Lord Voldemort.
> 
> Join Harry in his adventures as the Magical Version of London's infamous Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
